Las 3 diosas
by Progiller
Summary: Hacia años que las cutie mark crusaders se habían rendido, a sus 20 años aún seguían sin sus marcas. Sin embargo, el destino les tiene preparado algo muy especial para ellas, algo que no imaginaron ni en sus sueños más locos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

El planeta de Equs, un lugar pacífico con infinidad de razas y países, como el país de Ecuestria, hogar de las 3 razas ponis, gobernados por las princesas Celestia y Luna, regentes del sol y la luna respectivamente en todo el planeta. También existen las tierras de los dragones, las praderas de las cebras, la tierra de los minotauros y el Imperio Grifo. Cada raza con un papel importante en el mundo, no obstante existe un territorio desconocido para todos, en los mares que rodean las tierras Grifo, la isla de Hipocropolis.

Una isla inmensa hogar de 3 razas principales, dragones, grifos y ponis, los más abundantes. Una isla repleta de grandes ciudades, un inmenso bosque y dos ríos que partían de las tres montañas de la isla. El más grande, el río Estigia, cruzaba el corazón de la capital de Hipocropolis, la gran Midgard, rodeado con grandiosos puertos que salpicaban las orillas del río, capaces de abarcar a varios barcos procedentes del mar que entraban a través del inmenso río, a pesar de permanecer ocultos. Tras surcar la ciudad, el río entraba en el Gran Bosque Foloi, para luego girar una vez más y dirigirse a la montaña.

Coronando Midgard se encuentraba el gran palacio, conocido como El Olimpo, hogar de los 3 dioses de Hipocropolis, protectores de la isla y de toda Equs. Cierto es que las gobernantes de Ecuestria se enfrentaron a seres peligrosos y salvaron su país (tal vez a otros reinos), pero los protectores de esa isla se enfrentaron y derrotaron a seres con un poder superior, demonios. Seres con un poder tan destructivo y maligno que hasta el espíritu del caos, Discord, ha aprendido a temer. Pero esos peligros quedaban en el pasado, al menos de momento. Sin embargo, hacia mucho que los protectores no vivían en su hogar.

Hace unos 25 años, un tirano se hizo con el poder, asesinando a los dioses con un arma originaria de la guerra celestial, un suceso perdido y olvidado en los albores del tiempo. Con ese arma, una espada, pudo derrocar a los dioses y durante 3 años gobernó Hipocropolis. Por suerte, un joven unicornio, capitán de un destacamento del ejército de nombre Sword Steel, derrotó al dictador y le desterró a él y a sus guerreros más fieles lejos de la isla.

No obstante, los habitantes de Hipocropolis no se preocuparon por la ausencia de sus gobernantes, después de todo, el poder de sus dioses reencarna cuando éstos mueren, buscando a 3 nuevos dioses dignos de sus poderes. Sólo había habido una reencarnación, pero se sabía que se tardaba unos 5 años en buscar a unos nuevos elegidos. Sin embargo, cuando ese plazo acabó, los sacerdotes no fueron a buscar a sus dioses y, al final, Sword fue a preguntar en persona que sucedía, pero la respuesta no fue de su agrado, teniendo que esperar hasta hoy, 20 años después.

* * *

Sword Steel se levantó con pesadez de su cama, no le apetecía levantarse hoy. El siempre odio gobernar, al igual que el resto de habitantes de Hipocropolis, consideraba que los únicos dignos de reinar eran los dioses (más bien, diosas, eso era lo único que sabía de las elegidas para ser sus futuras protectoras). Se dirigió a su cocina a paso lento, era un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro con una crin corta de color plateado y tenía una cutie mark consistente en una ficha de ajedrez blanca. Mientras se preparaba su café iba mirando la agenda del día, lo primero era una reunión con el nuevo regente de Villa Grifo, haciendo que soltara una mueca de disgusto.

Desde que se izo claro para la población de Hipocropolis que sus gobernantes tardarían mucho más de 5 años en aparecer, unos pocos pueblos, todos siempre conformados por las otras 2 razas de la isla, dragones y grifos, habían reclamado gobernase a ellos mismos (daba la casualidad de que esos pueblos eran los más racistas con respecto a otras especies) alegando que únicamente los dioses tenían derecho a dirigirlos.

El único pueblo que lo consiguió (básicamente porque todos sus habitantes se pusieron de acuerdo) fue la Villa Grigo. No era algo que le quitara el sueño, después de todo, el estaba de acuerdo en que los únicos dignos de gobernar la isla eran los protectores, lo que le chirriaba era el hecho de quien era el nuevo regente. Un joven grifo que aborrecia sobremanera a todas y cada una de las especies que no fueran grifos, además de que adoraba el poder, se le notaba a leguas que disfrutaba de gobernar su pequeña villa y que si por el fuera, no habría nuevos gobernantes.

Con un suspiro, Sword Steel salió de su apartamento, situado en la base militar de Midgard. Bien podría dormir en una de las habitaciones del Olimpo, pero no se consideraba digno, ni siquiera osaba comer allí, por mucho que los sirvientes que se encargaban de mantener limpio el sitio se lo ofrecieran. Se dirigió con pesadez al palacio, subiendo las escaleras y entrando directamente en el salón del trono donde se recibían las diversas audiencias (estas últimas casi ni se daban desde que el era el gobernante provisional) y se celebraban reuniones y algunos juicios.

Se sentó en su silla, situado por debajo de los 3 tronos, que estaban en un nivel de suelo más alto que el del resto del salón. El nunca oso situar su asiento al nivel del de las diosas, eso y el resto de detalles era lo que le aseguraba al pueblo que el no quería el poder, aunque últimamente empezaban a creer lo contrario viendo la falta de sus protectores. Una vez en su sitio, se dedico a revisar el resto de actividades mientras esperaba al regente de Villa Grifo. Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una de las inmensas puertas abriéndose, cosa que le extraño, ya que se suponía que su primera reunión sería en unos 20 minutos más. Alzó la vista y se topo con un sacerdote que el conocía bien, se trataba de un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin azul celeste, cuya cutie mark consistía en un libro abierto, oculta en ese momento por una larga túnica, su nombre, White Book. Era acompañado por un unicornio que hacía flotar una caja de tamaño medio que el conocía bien. Una vez a su altura, el pegaso empezó a hablar sin ni siquiera arrodillarse

\- Capitán, llegó la hora - dijo con una sonrisa.

El que no se arrodillara ni le llamará señor, pese a no parecerlo, eran excelentes noticias para Sword Steel. Se levantó inmediatamente y se acerco al sacerdote.

\- Al fin, ¿y dónde se encuentran las elegidas?

\- En Ecuestria, las tres resultan ser ponis. No obstante, me gustaría hacerlo diferente esta vez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo confundido el capitán (que bien se sentía que lo llamarán así después de tanto tiempo).

\- Quiero comunicárselo a las gobernantes - dijo sin titubear. Eso era algo extraño, normalmente Hipocropolis se mantenía oculta, y en la última reencarnación se busco a los dioses en secreto.- Si seguimos el protocolo, tardaremos muchísimo tiempo en encontrarlas, y eso no puede ser, no solo el pueblo se está impacientando, sino que las defensas del Tártaro se están debilitando con la falta de las diosas.

Eso era verdad, si seguían así, los demonios más peligrosos escaparían, y si eso pasaba, toda Equs estaría en peligro mortal, ni siquiera las princesas de Ecuestria o los elementos de la armonía podrían detenerlos.

\- ¿Eso significa que dejaremos de ocultarnos? - pregunto Sword.

\- De momento, sólo las princesas conocerán la historia de nuestra tierra, pero serán las diosas, una vez listas, quienes decidan eso. Una vez aclarado, ¿nos abres el portal?

Sword asintió y se dirigió a la entrada de el Olimpo. Sobre las escaleras, a la vista de la ciudad, se encontraba una zona circular rodeada por varias columnas y cubierta con una cúpula. En el centro se ergía una puerta doble de madera con un marco de piedra. Pese a ser inmensa, se encontraba en un pésimo estado, la madera tenía claros signos de deterioro y humedad, una clara señal de la ausencia de las diosas. Sword se acerco y, con su cuerno brillando, tocó la puerta, que empezó a iluminarse, siendo visible en toda la ciudad, que comenzaba a despertarse.

Muchos habitantes, al ver esto, soltaron un grito de júbilo, pues sabían que significaba eso, sus dioses estaban cerca de aparecer. El sacerdote entró en la puerta mientras era seguido por su aprendiz con la caja. Al cerrarse y desaparecer el brillo, Sword respiro tranquilo.

\- Buena suerte, viejo amigo.


	2. Empieza la búsqueda

Empieza la búsqueda

Hacia un día apacible, algo aprovechado por Celestia y Luna, que en ese momento tenían una visita de su sobrina Cadence, su esposo Shining Armor y su hija Flurry Hearr, que ya tenía 10 años, así que habían decidido pasar el día en su jardín, disfrutando de un desayuno al aire libre. Mientras los adultos hablaban, Flurry se entretenía corriendo tras Philomena, el fénix mascota de su tía abuela, que contraria a la felicidad de la niña, estaba bastante estresada.

En ese momento, una zona en concreto del jardín, bastante cerca de Flurry, empezó a descrebajarse, asustando a la chiquilla y llamando la atención de los adultos, quienes acudieron de inmediato, colocándose ambas gobernantes de Ecuestria frente a la grieta cada vez más profunda. De esta empezaron a salir grandes rocas que formaron poco a poco un marco circular y, una vez formado, se creó una puerta doble de madera con 3 círculos en posición triángular. Si se observaba bien, se podía atisbar una leve silueta, pero la madera estaba tan mohosa y astillda que no se distinguía nada

Las puertas empezaron a abrirse, emitiendo un gran brillo desde el interior. Una vez abiertas del todo, los presentes pudieron ver una cascada de luz, de la que salieron dos ponis. Un pegaso de color blanco y crin azul celeste y un unicornio de color amarillo y crin blanca, ambos vestían con largas túnicas, las dos de color dorado con toques plateados y negros, pero el pegaso era el único con un símbolo consistente en 3 medallones dentro de un triángulo y este, a su vez, en un círculo. Una vez fuera de la puerta, está comenzó a cerrarse y, tal como vino, desapareció, dejando el lugar como si nunca hubiera aparecido. Antes de que Celestia pudiera decir nada, los visitantes se arrodillaron, y escucharon al pegaso hablar.

\- Nobles regentes de Ecuestria, vinimos en son de paz desde una tierra lejana, pidiendo humildemente ayuda en un asunto urgente para nuestro hogar y, posiblemente, para el mundo entero.

Las 2 princesas se miraron un momento antes de que la mayor de decidiera a hablar.

\- Muy bien, vayamos entonces al salón del trono, ahí podremos discutir con más tranquilidad.

Mientras los cuatro adultos se dirigían allí, Flurry Heart fue mandada a su habitación mientras sus padres y sus tías terminaban esa reunión imprevista, algo que en opinión de la pequeña era injusto. Una vez instalada en sus respectivo sitio, con su sobrina y esposo a un lado y su hermana al otro, Celestia le hizo un gesto al pegaso para que se explicará.

\- Antes de nada, les agradezco que me dieran la oportunidad de explicarme. Bien, como les dije antes, yo y mi aprendiz venimos de una tierra lejana, concretamente de la isla de Hipocropolis.

Ante esto, los presentes se dirigieron una mirada confusa, siendo Cadence quien se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Hipocropolis? Jamás escuche de esa tierra.

\- Yo si- dijo Celestia con una ceja alzada en señal de curiosidad-, según cuenta la leyenda, se trato de una isla perdida hace ya muchos rones atrás, antes incluso de la unión de las tres razas ponis. Se supone que desapareció por una catástrofe.

\- Mitad leyenda, mitad realidad, aunque siendo honesto, ni nuestro pueblo sabe muy bien que pasó, y eso que una parte se conforma por dragones- dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa-. De todas formas, el motivo de nuestra visita es que buscamos a nuestras gobernantes, nuestras diosas- ante la mirada de extrañeza de las princesas, el sacerdote hizo una seña al unicornio, que colocó en el suelo frente a el un cofre en el que no se habían fijado antes-. Verán, nuestra tierra ha sido gobernada durante siglos por la segunda encarnación de los 3 dioses originales, cuando éstos mueren, su esencia busca a 3 nuevos elegidos para poseer su poder y que rigan Hipocropolis y protegan el mundo. Se muy bien que su tierra se ha enfrentado a seres que no se deben tomar a la ligera, pero los que gobiernan nuestra isla se encargan de mantener bajo control amenazas mucho más peligrosas. Hace 25 años, los dioses murieron y sus predecesoras son 3 ponis de aquí. Se lo suplico, ayúdenme a encontrarlas y a darles esto.

Con esas palabras, el pegaso abrió el cofre revelando su contenido. Ante la mirada de las princesas y su sobrina se desveló tres medallones, la izquierda tenía una espada de cuya empuñadura colgaba una balanza, la central mostrab una nuve de la que salían varios rayos y la derecha tenía una calavera de poni de lado sobre unas llamas púrpuras con un fondo negro.

\- Estos medallones me dirán quienes son las elegidas, ustedes solo tienen que enviarme a todos las jóvenes que estén entre los 19 y los 22 años de edad.

\- ¿Y espera que le creamos así sin más?- pregunto Luna, obviamente escéptica respecto a su historia.

\- Por eso permitiré que vean mis recuerdos.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a los presentes, pero Celestia se adelanto, con su cuerno brillando, dispuesta a averiguar si lo que decía era verdad. Toco la frente del pegado y ante los presentes comenzó a formarse varias imágenes. Un potrillo idéntico al pegaso adulto observaba con admiración a 3 figuras que hablaban a una multitud sobre un escenario improvisado, las figuras eran 2 ponis y un grifo. El público se conformaba, para sorpresa de los presentes, por ponis, grifos y hasta dragones, algo que era muy raro de ver.

La situación volvió a cambiar, mostrando esta vez a un unicornio de pelaje negro y crin rojiza que sostenía con su magia una espada con la cabeza del grifo que vieron antes enseñándola a una multitud impactada. Otro salto y esta vez encontraron al pegaso con unos 20 años vestido con su túnica junto a un soldado frente a la misma puerta de la que salió, el unicornio de antes, junto a varios soldados, se encontraban frente a la puerta, rodeados por varios soldados.

\- Por el crimen de matar a los dioses, regir esta isla a ti gusto, sembrando terror en sus habitantes e intentar planear un ataque al resto del mundo en una guerra sin sentido, se te condena, a ti y a tus soldados, al destierro.

Otro cambio, mostrando al mismo pegaso tras un grifo anciano, que observaba los medallones de antes, que se encontraban sobre un altar, como esperando algo. En un momento dado, estos comenzaron a brillar, mostrando la imagen de 3 potrillas recién nacidas. Esa imagen provocó una cara de sorpresa en ambos sacerdotes.

\- ¿Unos bebés? ¿Eso es posible acaso? - comento el pegaso.

\- Por lo visto, si. Recuerda que esta es la segunda reencarnación del poder de los dioses. No sabemos cómo funciona el proceso de selección de nuevos protectores.

\- ¿Y que haremos? ¿Los traemos aquí?

\- No, sus antecesores no lo aprovarian, debemos ser pacientes.

\- Pero... ¿Y si son malcriadas? No podemos arriesgarnos a que el poder de los dioses se corrompa, provocaría un caos.

\- No lo hará, si esas potrillas han sido elegidas, es por algo. Esperaremos hasta que estén listas, solo entonces iremos a buscarlas.

\- Muy bien, ¿debo dar la noticia entonces?

\- No, el pueblo está desesperado, nos exigirán secuestrarlas y eso no lo podemos permitir. Sólo se lo diremos al capitán Steel, el comprenderá la situación.

Una vez más, volvió a cambiar, mostrando una puerta situada en una especie de calabozo. Esta estaba mostrando signos de decadencia, pero era reforzada por varios sellos puestos por un unicornio gris oscuro de crin plateada. Lo acompañaba el pegaso que se les presentó a las gobernantes de Ecuestria. Ambos ponis lucían muy preocupados.

\- ¿Aguantará?- pregunto el pegaso.

\- Por el bien de Equs, eso espero. Recemos para que llegue ya el momento de recoger a las diosas. Solo su presencia mantendrá sellados a los demonios, tenemos suerte que aún quede la magia residual de los anteriores dioses, aunque- una pequeña grieta se hizo presente en la puerta- no se cuanto aguantará.

\- Ni yo, viejo amigo, ni yo.

Con esta escena, las imágenes se disolvieron, y los presentes volvieron al salón del trono. Tras ver esas imágenes, a todos los presentes se les quedó claro una cosa, ese pegaso decía la verdad. Tras unos minutos, Celestia se adelanto.

\- ¿Que necesitas que hagamos?


	3. La llamada del destino

La llamada del destino

El día, pese a empezar iluminado y alegre, para Appleblom era uno triste, un día que le recordaba algo que le carcomía por dentro. Cierto es que eso estaba ahí todos los días del año, pero podía ignorarlo, sin embargo, ese día en específico escapaba a la regla. Bueno, ese día y toda la semana.

Bajo a desayunar a desgana, a sabiendas de que si no lo hiciera, su hermana la sacaría a patadas de la cama. Saludo con la cabeza a sus hermanos y a Fluttershy, que desde hacía ya unos cuantos años había empezado una relación con Big Mac, llendose a vivir con ellos hace 3 meses, trasladando su granja para animales al hogar de los Apple, convirtiendo su antigua casa en un veterinario para mascotas con ayuda de sus amigas y de su novio.

Una vez sentada, Applejack le sirvió el desayuno con una sonrisa, esperando que se animará, sin resultado. Ella sabía que ese día entristecía muchísimo a su hermanita, y poco podía hacer para alegrarla, aunque ella no despreciaba el gesto. Como cada día, terminó de desayunar y fue a realizar sus tareas, solo que sin su habitual alegría, preocupando a los presentes.

* * *

Sweetie Belle se levantó con el olorcillo del deyasuno que estaba preparando su hermana, ese día en especial tenía un olor mucho más apetecible que otros días. Por un momento se preguntó el porque, pero al mirar el calendario que había en su mesilla de noche, la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Por supuesto, si su hermana se esforzaba tanto era porque hoy era "ese" día, y como lo odiaba.

Con un poco de mal humor, bajo a desayunar, dando una seca cabezada como respuesta al buenos días de su hermana, que sólo por ese día, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por no escandalizarse ante ese trato. Comió a desgana, casi sin probar la comida y salió a su trabajo en la tienda de Bon Bon, ignorando la despedida de su hermana. Una vez en la tienda, su jefa, a sabiendas de que día era y del humor que tendría su mejor empleada durante todo el día, le pidió que se quedara en la cocina con ella, ese día sería Lyra la que atendería a los clientes.

Definitivamente, Sweettie Belle odiaba ese día con todo su corazón, ¿por qué sus amigas y ellas pensaron que era una buena idea? Aunque siendo justos, no sabían lo que soportarían. Sólo esperaba a que llegara la hora del almuerzo para quedar con sus amigas y despejarse un poco.

* * *

Si había alguien que lo estaba pasando peor, esa era Scootaloo. Ese día no sólo le recordaba aquello en el que sus amigas y ella habían fallado, sino que le recordaba el día en el que averigüo que no podría volar por culpa de una estúpida enfermedad genética. De todas, era algo que tenía asumido, por lo menos nadie la superaba con el scootter, algo es algo.

Fue despertada por el toqueteo insesante de la tortuga mascota de su hermana mayor. Desde que fue adoptada 2 meses después del ataque de Tirek por Rainbow, siempre era despertada por Tanque, que cogió muy rápidamente la costumbre de dormir con la pequeña, para disgusto de la pegaso mayor en un inicio, transformado después en un sentimiento de ternura.

Ese día, sin embargo, no acarició con toda su energía a la tortuga, sino que lo hizo mecánicamente. Bajo a desayunar algo ligero, saludando secamente a su hermana, quien se contuvo de intentar animarla o regañarla por su forma de actuar, aprendió por las malas hace unos años que ese día sólo debía dejarla ser, a ella y a sus amigas. Ni siquiera Pinkie Pie podía animarlas ese día. Tras su comida, fue a su trabajo en la biblioteca, ahora dirigida por Spike. No obstante, el dragón le dijo que se podía tomar el día libre, ya que la biblioteca estaría cerrada durante un tiempo .

Encogiendose de hombros, fue al lugar de reunión de sus amigas, esperando pacientemente a que ese día pasará, el aniversario de la fundación del club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, el día que les recordaba a las 3 lo obvio, a sus 20 años, aún no tenían sus cutie mark.

* * *

Tras 2 días, llegó al castillo de la amistad el pegaso White Book seguido de su ayudante. Habían pasado los 2 días anteriores en Canterlot con su misión de "búsqueda" sin éxito alguno, por lo que se decidió pasar al siguiente pueblo, Ponyville. Por ello, la Princesa Celestia mandó a Twilight una carta donde le explicaba brevemente la misión de ambos ponis (ocultando el hecho de la isla de Hipocropolis y lo de las diosas por petición de los visitantes, argumentando que sólo buscaba 3 alumnas para transmitir sus enseñanzas de paz).

Fueron recibidas por Starlight, quien les hizo pasar al salón donde se recibirían a las jóvenes del pueblo. Ahí les esperaba la princesa de la amistad en persona con una sonrisa.

\- Saludos, es un placer para mí recibiros en mi hogar y ayudaros en la búsqueda de nuevas discipulas.

\- El honor es nuestro, princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijo White inclinándose respetuosamente.

\- Por favor, llámeme Twilight únicamente. Spike saldrá dentro de poco a avisar a las jóvenes de entre 19 y 22 años. Aunque hay pocas por aquí. Lo más probable es que termine antes de las 4 de la tarde.

Y tal como dijo Twilight, en ese momento Spike salía del palacio para entregar el mensaje a las jóvenes del pueblo de que se requería su presencia en el castillo. Los años habían hecho a Spike un dragón con una altura igual a la de un poni adulto, con grandes alas en su espalda. Fue de casa en casa y deteniendo a toda chica que veía en la edad que se requería. Tras entrar en la tienda de Bon Bon se quedó un rato buscando a Sweetie.

\- ¿Buscas algo?- pregunto Lyra.

\- Si, a Sweetie, ¿sabes dónde está?

Lyra señaló con un casco a la cocina, indicándole que debido al día que era Bon Bon mando a Sweetie a ayudarla ahí por obvias razones. Una vez dentro, Spike logró ver a Sweetie limpiando el piso con una cara de concentración.

\- Hola Sweetie.

Ante el saludo del dragón, la yegua levantó la mirada, esbozando una leve sonrisa, pero enseguida volvió a bajar la mirada.

\- Ahora estoy trabajando, y después ya quede con las chicas, lo siento Spike.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo que avisarte que se está convocando a todas las chicas que tengan entre 19 y 22 años, y tú estás entre ellas, ¿no?- dijo Spike, con la leve esperanza de llamar la atención de Sweetie, no funcionó-. Es un pegaso que está buscando 3 aprendices nuevas, como tu, Appleblom y Scootaloo- sin respuesta de nuevo. Spike respiro hondo y uso su última carta, rezando para que no pasara lo mismo de hace un año-. Quien sabe, quizá consigáis vuestras... cutie marks.

Fue como estallar una bomba. Bon Bon, que escuchaba atentamente, se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso. Sweetie Belle dejó de limpiar y encaró a Spike, con una mirada furiosa.

\- ¿Es una broma no? Pues bien por ti, JA, JA. Ya puedes irte- dijo antes de darse la vuelta.

\- No, en serio, solo digo que tal vez esta sea la vencida- Spike se agachó a tiempo de esquivar la fregona con la que la chica intentó darle.

\- Por última vez, antes de que pierda los estribos como hace un año, lárgate. Vete con tu bromita de la cutie mark a otro lado.

Derrotado, Spike salió de la tienda, llendo a Sweet Apple Acress para comunicárselo a Appleblom, solo que esta vez se ahorraría lo de la cutie mark, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Desde hacía unos cuantos años, las 3 chicas se habían vuelto muy sensibles con respecto a sus flancos en blanco, y la sola mención de cutie mark era suficiente para que dejarán de hablar un rato, y ya si se les decía que algo podría sacarlas, podías prepararte para una mirada de enfado de su parte y ni hablar si seguías con el tema (aún le dolían ciertas partes al recordarlo). Y no era para menos, las antaño Cutie Mark Crusaders habían hecho literalmente de todo y no había habido resultado, así que cuando alguien les decía algo relacionado con encontrarlas, bueno, no es que se lo tomarán muy bien.

Tras avisar a Appleblom y dar la visita a la casa club de las chicas para contárselo a Scootaloo, volvió al castillo, presintiendo que ninguna de las 3 se presentaría y razón no le faltaba. Ese mismo día, a la hora del almuerzo, las 2 crusaders faltantes se presentaron en su casa club con sus respectivos almuerzos. Sweetie Belle parecía mucho más molesta aún que en el día del aniversario de hace dos días.

\- Déjame adivinar- decía Appleblom mientras le servía un vaso de sidra a sus amigas-. Spike te dijo que eso de buscar aprendices nos daría una cutie mark.

\- ¿Acaso eres adivina o que?- murmuró molesta Sweetie mientras daba un sorbo de su bebida.

\- No, pero el verlo nervioso mientras me lo contaba me dio una pista.

\- ¿Creéis que debamos ir? Después de todo, han convocado a todas las chicas del pueblo- dijo Scootaloo.

\- Si, para que un viejo consiga aprendices. Primero, no creo que le interese unas chicas con los flancos en blanco, y segundo, ¿de verdad crees inteligente ir? Solo se me ocurre una cosa por la que un viejo querría 3 "aprendices", y no es algo que me apasione- declaró Appleblom-. En fin, ¿qué tal llevan los días post aniversario?

Tanto Sweetie como Scootaloo respondieron lo mismo, mal. Desde hacía ya 4 años que ese aniversario se volvió un día amargo para todas, y eso se estrapolaba a los días siguientes. Tras esa reunión, todas se fueron cada una por su lado, Sweetie se fue de vuelta a su trabajo, Scootaloo se dirigió al parque y Appleblom volvió a los manzanos, ignorando a su hermana que le decía que debía ir al castillo.

* * *

Eran las 4:45 de la tarde y White Book despedía a la última chica del pueblo. Con un suspiro, fue a cerrar la caja una vez solos, una vez más, con los medallones dentro. Sin embargo, un leve brillo (pequeño pero lo suficiente claro como para verlo) le indico algo, las elegidas estaban en ese pueblo. Estaba confundido, pues ninguna chica había hecho reaccionar a los medallones. En esas estaba cuando apareció la princesa.

\- Unas joyas preciosas, he de decirlo.

\- Gracias, alteza- contestó el pegaso con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- Lamento que no haya encontrado a sus alumnas, ojalá pudiera ayudar más.

\- Ya ha echo bastante, créame.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, y antes de que el pegaso se marchara a la habitación que se le asignó para pasar la noche antes de pasar al pueblo siguiente, 3 yeguas entraron en el salón rápidamente seguidas de Spike.

\- Chicas, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Twilight, se trata de las niñas- dijo Rarity-. No sabemos qué hacer con ellas.

\- Hace horas que Appleblom esta trabajando, sin ni siquiera descansar. Según ella, solo lo hace porque la cosecha está cerca y hay que trabajar muy duro, eso lo sé, ¿pero hasta el punto de no parar ni tras la caída del sol? Las 2 noches anteriores Big Mac y yo la hemos tenido que arrastrar a su cama- decía Applejack.

\- Scootaloo es un caso aparte, lleva dos días seguidos sin pasar por casa salvo para dormir. Sino esta con el scooter, esta en el parque observando a los del clima trabajar. Tengo miedo de que le entre depresión, sabes como se pone por no poder volar- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Tu hermana al menos no está todo el tiempo en el cementerio- argumento Rarity-. Siempre que termina su turno en la tienda de Bon Bon, va allí el resto del día. Antes sólo iba una o dos horas por semana, ahora pasa desde las 4 hasta las 8 de la noche allí junto a la tumba de nuestros abuelos.

Mientras Twilight escuchaba a sus amigas e intentaba calmarlas alegando que todos los años pasaba lo mismo, White Book miraba atentamente los medallones, que refugian devilmente ante las palabras de las chicas. Con una sonrisa, cerró el baúl y se lo confío a su aprendiz, que esperaba en un extremo del salón. Tras esto, informó que salía a dar un paseo, casi sin que la princesa se diera cuenta.

Su primer objetivo fue el parque, donde encontró a una pegaso naranja con crin violeta, sin cutie mark. Esto hubiera sido raro para cualquiera, pero para el no. En ese momento se regaño por ser un tonto, las elegidas no tendrían dicha marca, al fin y al cabo, su destino no era algo alcanzable para la mayoría de ponis. La poni estaba acostada mirando al cielo, concretamente a unos pegasos, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Están juntando demasiadas nubes sobrecargadas, van a crear una tormenta que no podrán controlar, otra vez- dijo pensando en voz alta.

\- ¿Y por qué no se lo comentas?- dijo White Book mientras se sentaba a su lado. Scootaloo se sorprendió al escuchar al pegaso, que ahora también observaba a los pegasos trabajar. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, contesto.

\- No creo que me tomarán en cuenta, por mucho que ya les haya avisado de cosas similares en el pasado o de que mi hermana sea su jefa y ella si confíe en mi. Le aseguro que si ella estuviera aquí no harían eso.

\- ¿Y eso? Según lo que dices, deberían estar agradecidos por ti y de que les ayudes.

\- No creas- Scootaloo miró al cielo nuevamente-. ¿Hacer caso a una poni de 20 años sin cutie mark y que encima no puede volar? Para ellos es un insulto. Me conformo con avisar a los que si me creen, mis amigas, mi hermana y sus amigas, y a usted, claro, si me cree.

\- Lo haré, ¿cuándo empezará la tormenta? Lo digo para saber si volver ya a casa o no- dijo sonriendo a Scootaloo, haciendo que por primera vez desde que comenzó "los días de la amargura" sonreirá de forma genuina.

\- Sobre las diez de la noche, y yo que usted, no saldría mañana hasta las nueve de la mañana. Esos idiotas creen que podrán parar la lluvia a las siete, pero viendo el desastre que va a haber, no se fie para nada.

\- Muchas gracias joven. Por cierto, no es por ser entrometido, pero no recuerdo haberla visto hoy.

Por un segundo, Scootaloo no sabía a qué se refería, hasta que recordó lo que le dijo Spike ese mismo día. Miró al pegaso a su lado con más atención, no era como se lo imaginaba, parecía de verdad un maestro en busca de alumnas para transmitir conocimiento y no un viejo verde, al menos a simple vista. De hecho, no paraba de observar al cielo, y cuando la miraba, era a sus ojos, y sólo cuando ella hablaba, como si de verdad la respetará.

\- Bueno- comenzó, sintiéndose avergonzada y buscando una buena escusa- estaba ocupada.

\- Eso y seguro pensaste que era un viejo verde- dijo con una sonrisa y estallando en carcajadas al ver la expresión de la chica-. No pongas esa cara joven, es normal pensar así, no te culpo. Mira, haremos una cosa, yo mañana aún no me voy, así que puedes pasarte por el castillo para esa reunión a la que faltaste, después de la tormenta, por supuesto. ¿Qué le parece a las 10:30?

Casi sin poder negarse, Scootaloo acepto, era curioso, pero el pegaso transmitía confianza. Tras despedirse, White fue al cementerio con una sonrisa. Al llegar localizo a una unicornio de pelaje blanco con crin rosa y violeta que se encontraba ante 2 tumbas con una mirada pensativa.

\- Puede que Rarity piense que el cementerio es tétrico, pero ella no lo comprendería. Es...

\- Tranquilo y hasta relajante- dijo White tras acercarse-, una pena que sólo unos pocos vean esa verdad, ¿no le parece?

Sweetie miró al pegaso a su lado y, por un momento, pensó en hecharlo, pero el echo de que estuvieran en un sitio público y de que ese poni le transmitiera una gran tranquilidad rechazaron esa idea.

\- Si, muchos lo consideran un lugar del que alejarse, uno triste. Pero en mi opinión un cementerio puede ser un lugar de reunión y paz con los que nos dejaron.

\- Tiene toda la razón. ¿Puedo preguntar, si no es indiscreción, con quien ha querido reunirse?

\- Pues...- Sweetie dudo, después de todo, no le conocía. Pero al final decidió hacer caso a su corazón- a mis abuelos, fallecieron cuando tenía 8 años, pero no fue hasta que cumplí los 16 que me decidí a visitar sus tumbas cada semana. Me sentía en deuda con ellos, siempre me apoyaron y yo no me digne a visitarlos debidamente.

\- No se mortifique, estoy seguro que allá donde están agradecen que vengas, pero no creo que el verla aquí por 4 horas no sea de su gusto- esto provocó una mirada de sorpresa y recelo en la chica.

\- ¿Y como sabe usted eso?

\- Bueno, su hermana, ¿Rarity, verdad?, le comento eso mismo a la princesa de la amistad hoy, justo cuando termine las reuniones en busca de aprendices. Y teniendo en cuenta que no la he visto en todo el día y de su gran parecido con el elemento de la generosidad, uno puede deducirlo.

Sweetie enrojeció de vergüenza, obviamente que su hermana monto un drama, y ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta que había un desconocido delante. De todas formas, no se dejó convencer.

\- No va a convencerme señor...

\- White Book.

\- Señor Book, pero estar aquí alivia mis penas, no espero que lo entienda. Y si ve a mi hermana, dígale eso mismo.

\- Lo último que quiero es decirle que hacer. Pero le pido que lo piense, ¿sus abuelos estarían contentos por verla así?- al ver la mirada de Sweetie, White sonrió-. Haremos esto, usted viene mañana a las 10:30 al castillo y yo no le cuento a su hermana que la he visto aquí.

Con una sonrisa, Sweetie acepto y se despidió del poni, pensando en lo que le dijo. Tras un rato, acabo por marcharse, no sin despedirse de sus abuelos, por supuesto, después de todo, tenía razón. Sus abuelos no aprobarían ese comportamiento.

Tras ver a la joven marcharse, White Book se dirigió con una sonrisa a su último destino, Sweet Apple Acress. El sol ya caía por el firmamento, creando un espectáculo de color sinceramente impresionante. Tras pedir permiso a los hermanos más grandes, que ya terminaban su jornada y miraban preocupados los manzanos, White dio un paseo por la zona. Casi no lo consigue, pues el mayor no parecía muy confiado, pero Applejack lo reconoció, sabiendo que era de confianza. El paisaje era hermoso, pero el tenía un objetivo claro, el sonido de unos fuertes cascos golpeando un tronco.

Ante el surgió la figura de una poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo y crin rojo que trabajaba arduamente recolectando manzanas. Tan concentrada estaba que no noto al pegaso que la observaba.

\- Vaya, al ver a sus hermanos pensé que la jornada de trabajo terminó, ¿o me equivoco?

Appleblom dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giro a ver al que había hablado, extrañada.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Un turista, por decirlo de algún modo. Sweet Apple Acress es un lugar hermoso, especialmente al atardecer, así que le pedí permiso a los dueños de dar un paseo por aquí. Pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

\- No, no se equivoca- dijo Appleblom con una ceja alzada-. Pero la cosecha está a la vuelta de la esquina, no puedo parar- y con ello se dispuso a seguir, si no fuera por unas palabras que le calleron hondo.

\- Si es así, ¿por qué es la única aquí? ¿O por qué sus hermanos lucen tan preocupados? Debe ser importante, pero, ¿tanto como para no querer dormir?

\- Escuche, todos los años pasa, semanas antes de estas fechas estoy tan ocupada ayudando a mis amigas en sus cosas que no puedo ayudar en casa. Esto es lo justo- no sabia porque se lo contaba a ese pegaso, no lo conocía, pero si su hermana había confiado en él, era por algo.

\- Bien visto, pero mirelo de esta forma, si sigues así, un día tu cuerpo no aguantará más, y tus hermanos te quieren a ti, no a tu trabajo. Estoy seguro de que no les importa el que ayudes a tus amigas.

\- Supongo...

\- Mira, la verdad es que me gustaría ayudar, siempre lo hacia junto a mis hermanos- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, no, no hace falta, en serio.

\- Insisto, a cambio, usted viene mañana a las 10:30 al castillo, como debió ser hoy.

\- Espere, ¿usted es el que buscaba "aprendices"? Lo siento, pero busquese a otras- declaró Appleblom, segura de lo que ese poni buscaba. Contrario a lo que esperaba, el pegaso comenzó a reír.

\- No se ofenda señorita, pero no es mi tipo, yo busco sementales más fuertes- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica enrojeciera de vergüenza al comprender su error, empezando a pedir disculpas-. No se preocupe, yo hubiera pensado lo mismo, pero debería haber recordado que es la princesa Celestia quien me apoya, no creo que lo hiciera si mis intenciones fueran "esas".

\- Celestia también puede ser engañada, nadie es perfecto, sino recuerde el ataque changeling- dijo Appleblom tras reír junto a White con esa ocurrencia-. Bien, iré mañana, pero permitame invitarle a cenar, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber desconfiado de usted. Y creo que seguiré su consejo, no es bueno seguir trabajando tanto.

Con gusto, White Book siguió a Appleblom y ceno en compañía de su familia, que estaba agradecida por hacerle ver a su hermanita la verdad. Tras volver al castillo y entrar en la habitación de invitados, espero pacientemente a que empezará la lluvia. Y tal como le advirtió Scootaloo, a la media hora se quedó claro que esa tormenta se les había salido de control. Con una sonrisa, se acostó, mañana sería un gran día.


	4. Viaje a Hipocropolis

Viaje a Hipocropolis

Ese día White Book se levantó sobre las 8:30 de la mañana, y tal como lo advirtió Scootaloo, la lluvia seguía con fuerza. Sonrió, si le tocaba ser la diosa que el sospechaba, haría un excelente trabajo. Bajo tranquilamente y se puso a desayunar junto a su aprendiz, aprovechando que el dragón Spike ya había preparado la comida. No pasó mucho hasta que apareció Twilight bajando las escaleras, saludando a todos. Tras un rato comiendo en silencio, la princesa de la amistad se decidió a hablar.

\- Entonces... ¿Irás a Clousdlade o a Manehattan?

\- De momento, a ninguna- ante la mirada de extrañeza de su anfitriona y de su ayudante, White explico-, ayer me tope con 3 chicas que no habían venido ayer. Quedé con ellas hoy a las 10:30, así que prepara el baúl- dijo esto mirando a su aprendiz, que parecía igual de sorprendido que Twilight.

\- Espere, ¿3 chicas? Oh, ¿se refiere a las hermanas de mis amigas?

\- Supongo que si, usted me disculpara, pero ayer no pude evitar escuchar su discusión, y he de admitir que tuve curiosidad.

\- No se preocupe, pero no se si ellas sean lo que busca, o si querrán ser sus aprendices.

White Book asintió y siguió desayunando, llendose a prepararse una vez terminó. A las 9:20, la tormenta terminó al fin, cumpliendo casi de forma exacta la predicción de Scootaloo. White se vistió con su túnica y el medallon propio de los sacerdotes encargados de guiar a los dioses (y de buscarlos si se reencarna el poder) extrañando a su aprendiz, pues el día anterior no hizo eso. A una mirada de su maestro, corrió a ponerse su propia túnica, si lo mandaba a hacer, era por algo, y el no lo discutirá. Colocó el baúl cerrado en la mesa y se retiro a un rincón.

Unos minutos antes de la hora, tocaron la puerta, siendo Spike quien fue a abrir alegremente, congelándose al ver a las 3 chicas, especialmente a Sweetie Belle. Por suerte para el, ella no le reprochó nada de lo del día anterior. Las 3 fueron guiadas al salón, donde estaban el pegaso que habló con todas ayer y Twilight, quien quería ver por si misma lo que pasaría ese día, algo le decía que sería importante.

\- Bienvenidas, veo que habéis venido- las 3 asintieron extrañadas al ver al sacerdote vestido así, cosa que el noto-. Oh, este es solo mi uniforme, bueno, supongo que os preguntáis como es esto.

\- Pues si, digo yo que serán algunas preguntas o algo por el estilo- dijo Appleblom-. Pero le digo que no se si seamos las indicadas aunque las resolvamos, no tenemos cutie mark, después de todo.

Esto saco una respuesta afirmativa de las otras dos. White sonrió y se acerco al baúl, abriéndolo y mostrando su contenido.

\- Créanme, si salen elegidas, eso no será problema, solo un indicativo de que su destino ya está aquí.

Sacó los 3 medallones y los colocó en la mesa, a cierta distancia uno de otro, e indicó a las chicas que se acercarán. Los medallones empezaron a brillar de tal manera que inundaron todo el salón de luz, al tiempo que empezaban a flotar en dirección a las sorprendidas chicas. Ese acto provocó una reacción inesperada por todos salvo por los visitantes, quienes se mostraron emocionados, especialmente White Book. Estos se convirtieron en 3 collares que se acoplaron al cuello de las jóvenes, quienes estaban tan aturdidas que no hicieron nada. En todo el proceso, la luz seguía refulgiendo, y no fue hasta que estuvieron bien colocados, que se apago poco a poco.

Un golpe seco asustó a los presentes, viendo a White cerrando el baúl con una sonrisa y arrodillándose junto a su aprendiz frente a Scootaloo, Appleblom y Sweetie Belle.

\- Un gusto conoceros al fin, mis diosas.

Esa última palabra provocó un silencio sepulcral en la estancia. Tras mirarse entre ellas, las chicas observaron al pegaso. Fue Appleblom quien se decidió a hablar.

\- Perdone, pero... ¿nos ha llamado... diosas?

\- Así es- decía mientras se levantaba-, ya lo comprenderá, tardarán en acostumbrarse, pero lo harán. Deberían recoger sus cosas, hay que irse.

\- Un momento, ¿recoger nuestras cosas? ¿Por qué?- dijo Scootaloo.

\- Si, no nos vamos a ninguna parte- secundo Sweetie.

\- ¿Ni aunque este sea vuestro destino? ¿No era eso lo que buscabais?- esa pregunta izo que las chicas se quedarán calladas. Claro que lo buscaban, pero no veían porque tenían que marcharse o porque eso les daría su cutie mark, porque estaba claro que se refería a eso-. Hagamos un trato, dos meses, si en dos meses no obtienen lo que buscan, podrán volver aquí y actuar como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Las 3 se miraron un rato, sopesando la oferta. Si se eran sinceras, querían irse, amaban Ponyville, pero se les quedaba corto. Sin mencionar que la idea de obtener sus cutie mark era tentadora, aunque no se dejaban ilusionar, pero no eran tontas. Eso no era algo que pasara todos los días, era como si todo su vida estuviera dirigida para ese mismo momento. Al final acabaron aceptando, marchándose para recoger sus cosas, se marcharían al día siguiente rumbo a Canterlot. Cuando se fueron, Twilight se acerco a White, que hablaba con su aprendiz, quien se mostraba muy contento.

\- Disculpe, pero tengo la impresión de que me está ocultando algo. ¿Qué es lo que les enseñará concretamente a las chicas?

\- Señorita, no soy yo quien decide si contárselo o no, sino ellas. Cuando estén listas y sepan bien lo que el destino les ha preparado, entonces tal vez se los muestren a sus hermanas y a sus amigas, usted incluida. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que hacer las maletas. ¡Spike!, hágame un favor, escribale a la princesa Celestia de mi parte y dígale que ya las encontré.

Y con ello, maestro y aprendiz abandonaron la estancia, dejando tanto a Twilight como a Spike realmente confusos. Más aún cuando al pedir explicaciones a la princesa Celestia, esta les dijo que no se preocuparan, que las respuestas llegarían. Ya sin más opciones, Twilight decidió dejarlo pasar, al fin y al cabo, salir del pueblo un tiempo podría ser beneficioso para las chicas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Appleblom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se encontraban en la estación del tren junto a White Book, su aprendiz y los elementos de la armonía. De las 3 hermanas, solo Rarity tuvo algunos problemas con la marcha de su hermanita, pero acabó pensando lo mismo que el resto, una temporada fuera de Ponyville haría bien a las chicas.

\- Recordad escribir cada semana como mínimo- decía Applejack, secundada por sus amigas.

\- Y cuidaos bien.

\- Rarity, no tenemos 5 años- replicó Sweetie molesta.

White observaba la escena divertido, el sabía bien lo sobreprotectores que podía llegar a ser un hermano. 30 minutos después, abordaron el tren, despidiéndose de todas. Mientras viajaban, el pegaso observaba por la ventana, sintiendo la mirada de las 3 chicas.

\- ¿Qué queréis saber?

\- ¿Cómo sabe que queremos preguntar algo?- dijo Scootaloo.

\- Tenéis la misma mirada que muchos novicios antes de preguntarme nada.

\- Bueno, si que queremos saber algo, ¿qué es lo que nos va a enseñar exactamente? Ayer no nos lo dijo.

\- Cierto, porque Twilight no debe saberlo, aún. Ya serán ustedes quienes decidan si hay que revelar esto al mundo o no.

\- ¿Disculpe?- dijo Sweetie-. Se supone que somos aprendices de usted, ¿por qué tendríamos nosotras la capacidad de ele...

\- Primero, solo Scootaloo será mi aprendiz, al fin y al cabo, lo que yo podría enseñar solo lo puede aprender ella. Vosotras dos tendréis otros maestros con vuestras respectivas habilidades. Segundo, solo es hasta que estéis listas, nosotros solo les servimos a ustedes.

\- ¿Quiénes?- dijo Appleblom, intrigada por todo aquello.

\- El pueblo de Hipocropolis, por supuesto- al ver la mirada de duda de las chicas, White suspiro-. Bien, os contaré la verdad, aunque dudo que me creáis, al menos hasta que veáis por vosotras mismas que digo la verdad. Habéis sido elegidas para ser las nuevas gobernantes de Hipocropolis, protectoras de Equs, las diosas Antrea, Hela y Atenea- dijo señalando a Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Appleblom respectivamente.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio lleno el vagon, hasta que las 3 estallaron en risas. White, contrario a su aprendiz, mantuvo la calma, hasta sonrió.

\- Sabía que no me creeriaís. Bueno, siempre digo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

Tras varias horas de viaje, al final llegaron a su destino. Saliendo de la estación se toparon con un destacamento de guardias mandados por la mismísima princesa del sol para escoltarlos directamente al castillo. Una vez allí, se dirigieron al salón del trono, donde esperaban la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. Mientras que las chicas y los guardias se inclinaron, White permaneció erguido, sonriendo a las gobernantes, despertando su curiosidad.

\- Muchas gracias otra vez por vuestra ayuda, altezas- dijo, solo haciendo un leve gesto de cabeza.

\- No hay de que ¿Debo deducir entonces que estas son las elegidas?

\- Así es, princesas, permitanme presentarles a las diosas Antrea, Hela y Atenea- dijo señalando a las chicas, que saludaron un tanto inseguras.

\- Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Appleblom, debí suponerlo. Debéis sentiros honradas por el honor que os han hecho.

\- Nada de eso, es su destino, desde el momento en el que nacieron- dijo orgulloso White.

\- Vale, se acabó, ¿de que coño va esto? ¿No esperara en serio que nos tomemos en serio su historia?

\- Lo que Scootaloo quiere decir- dijo Appleblom lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su amiga- es que es una historia difícil de creer.

\- Cierto, vamos al patio, de ahí iremos a vuestro nuevo hogar, allí veréis que lo que digo es cierto.

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, se dirigió al jardín real, siendo seguido rápidamente por Celestia, que miró divertida a las 3 chicas. Pronto, el pegaso, su aprendiz, las 2 princesas y las 3 amigas, estaban en el patio. White se detuvo en un punto específico y se giro a sus nuevas gobernantes.

\- Bien, las 3 creéis que estoy loco, lo sé, pero os mostraré lo contrario. Avanzad hasta mi altura y pensad en que queréis ir a Hipocropolis. Se que os parecerá una locura, pero os aseguro que no lo es.

Mirándose entre ellas, las chicas obedecieron, cerrando los ojos mientras hacían lo que se les pedía. Lo que no vieron fueron los medallones brillando durante unos segundos. Tras abrir los ojos, y ver que no sucedía nada, Scootaloo se giro con una sonrisa.

\- Nada, un paseo bonito, pero me voy a casa.

\- Si no es nada, ¿qué es eso?

Extrañada, Scootaloo se giro, solo para ver cómo una serie de rocas formaban poco a poco un marcó de piedra con 3 rubís gigantescos en la zona alta, uno de color plata, otro dorado y el último negro. Tras el marcó, se formo una puerta de madera perfectamente pulida, donde se crearon poco a poco 3 símbolos, los que tenían grabados los medallones. Por último, una línea cruzó de arriba a abajo la puerta, abriéndose poco después, revelando una cascada de luz.

\- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- dijo White conteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la cara de las chicas.

Tras salir de su estupor, miraron a sus princesas, que asintieron con una sonrisa. Al final, fueron detrás de White y su aprendiz. Celestia y Luna se quedaron allí hasta que la puerta, que ellas recordaban medio destruida pero que apareció como nueva, desaparecía en su jardín.

\- ¿Crees de verdad que ellas serán esas diosas Tía?

\- Fueron elegidas por fuerzas que no comprendemos hermana, habrá que esperar.

Así, el silencio se apoderó de las hermanas, pero presentían que algo grande se acercaba.

* * *

Al cruzar la puerta, las 3 chicas se cruzaron con varios soldados, ponis, grifos e incluso dragones, frente a ellas, dirigidos por un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro con una crin plateada, vistiendo una armadura de varios colores, plata, dorado y negro, con los tres símbolos que tenían ellas de collares grabados en su pecho. Al verlas, todos se inclinaron, siendo un momento incómodo para ellas, cuando se levantaron, el unicornio señaló a unos cuantos ponis que parecían sirvientes.

\- Llevad el equipaje y acompañad a las diosas a sus habitaciones. Cuando estén instaladas, llevadlas a comer.

Sin más, los sirvientes guiaron a las chicas dentro del castillo, ignorándolas cuando decían que ellas podían con sus maletas, asegurando que eran su deber. Sobra decir que el salón fue impresionante, coronado por 3 tronos e iluminado por una gran vidriera que poseía la imagen de un grifo y dos ponis. Avanzaron hasta una estancia tras el salón, topándose con dos escaleras de caracol, parando en el primer piso. Al lado izquierdo de la biblioteca (que ocupaba 2 pisos) estaban las habitaciones que se les había dicho. Scootaloo recibió la del fondo, con vistas a la ciudad y sus amigas las que se encontraban mirando al bosque, en el lado Este de la isla. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una pequeña sala del té, donde las 3 se reunieron mientras esperaban para comer, aunque no pronunciaron palabra, hasta que Appleblom se decidió.

\- Vale, pues resulta que si fuimos elegidas para ser diosas.

\- Desde el nacimiento, que no se te olvide- dijo Sweetie.

\- Algo que explicaría porque no tenemos cutie mark- término Scootaloo.

\- Entonces... ¿lo intentamos?

\- ¿Cuite Mark Crusaders diosas? ¿Por qué no?- dijo Sweetie con una sonrisa.

\- Había olvidado lo ridículo que sonaba- rio Appleblom.

\- Eh, es nuestro imno, respetalo.

Con una sonrisa, las 3 chocaron sus cascos y gritaron, después de tantos años, su lema, listas para probar algo nuevo.

\- ¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DIOSAS!

Estallaron en carcajadas y ahí se quedaron hasta que un sirviente las llamó. Ellas no lo sabían, pero todo Hipocropolis estaba encantado.

* * *

El atardecer caía en el Imperio Grifo. Hacía mucho que dejaron de ser solo una pequeña ciudad, convirtiéndose en un reino con todas las de la ley, con una población de grifos que no hacía otra cosa más que crecer, junto al ejército, desde hacía años. No obstante, el pueblo no estaba contento con su rey, ya que había mostrado muchas veces que era un tirano que quería más poder y territorio. Lo único que le impedía invadir Ecuestria era su pueblo, y aunque encontrará la escusa perfecta, el poder de las 2 hermanas era demasiado. Necesitaba un plan.

En ese momento, escucho unos leves pasos, al darse la vuelta, vio a un unicornio de pelaje negro con crin rojiza, su cutie mark era una espada ensangrentada. Iba acompañado por un grifo, y ambos llevaban sendas armaduras.

\- Buenas tardes, rey Griff III, tengo una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

\- ¿Y cuál es?- dijo el susodicho mientras pensaba como diablos habrían entrado.

\- Una escusa para cargarse al noble que le provoca tantos problemas y de paso otra para invadir Ecuestria, mata dos pájaros de un tiro- eso si que llamo su atención-, pero, usted me ayudará a mi una vez conquiste ese territorio.

\- Lo haría encantado, pero hay un... dos problemas...

\- Las dos princesas no serán nada en el campo de batalla, puede estar seguro.

Con una sonrisa, Black Blood se preparaba para retomar el poder, tras 22 años, al fin las piezas empezaban a moverse.


	5. Entrenamiento

Entrenamiento

Tras tomar el almuerzo, fueron visitadas por White Book, el unicornio que los recibió a su llegada y un grifo anciano.

\- Bien, mis diosas- comenzó White-, las 3 tienen habilidades diferentes, por lo que tendrán maestros diferentes. Antrea entrenará conmigo, Atenea con Sword Steel y Hela con Jack, ¿alguna pregunta?

\- Solo una, ¿por qué nos llaman así?- dijo Appleblom.

\- Solo los dignos de su confianza pueden llamarlas por sus nombres reales, eso y porque son los nombres divinos que deben usar de cara al público- dijo Sword.

Las 3 salieron del castillo, bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose a diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Scootaloo vio que ella era guiada a un estadio, además, se dio cuenta de la gente que se arrodilla a a su paso. Definitivamente, nunca se acostumbraria, ahora sabía lo que sentía Twilight. El pegaso llegó a la entrada y habló con uno de los guardias durante un momento. Pareció escuchar algo que le gustó, pues entró con una sonrisa.

El estadio era similar a los que usaban los wonderbolts en sus espectáculos, solo que ese había sido adaptado como si fuera a usarse en una clase de vuelo a pequeños potros, algo que le dio mala espina a la pegaso.

\- Bienvenida al estado del equipo Midagar, nuestro equipo local. Podría hasta rivalizar con los wonderbolts.

\- Ya, ¿y para qué estamos aquí?

\- Para enseñarle a volar, por supuesto. Antes de usar sus habilidades...

\- Espere, ¿Qué? Ya le he dicho que...

-... tendrá que dominar el vuelo. Es sencillo, créame, una vez le pillas el tranquillo.

\- ¡¡QUÉ NO PUEDO VOLAR!! ¿Esta sordo o que?

\- No, pero no se preocupe por eso. Una vez se unió con ese collar, todos los, digamos inconvenientes, han sido solucionados. Ahora solo le queda aprender a volar, no se preocupe, ordene que se vaciara por completo el estadio, podrá practicar tranquila sin miedo a que alguien la vea.

Scootaloo estaba que no cabía en sí de asombro. ¿Podría volar? No estaba muy segura, y si no fuera por donde se encontraba, tacharia a White de loco. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió algo que había olvidado ya, las ansias y la ganas que tenía de volar.

* * *

Appleblom se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento de la base militar de la ciudad. En ese momento su "maestro" buscaba dos espadas para comenzar el aprendizaje. Se había fijado en que estaban rodeados de varios soldados que los observaban. "Genial, el no será el único en verme hacer el ridículo" pensó.

\- Bien, mi señora, empezaremos despacio, primero con lo sencillo, fuerza- dijo mientras se acerca a haciendo levitar las dos espadas-. Después pasaremos con la lucha, ¿ve ese bloque de ahí?

Appleblom vio un enorme bloque de roca detrás de ellos. Se veía pesado, muchísimo.

\- Fue traído hace unos días por 2 dragones y con bastante dificultad, he de decir.

\- ¿Y qué quiere que haga?

\- Levantarlo.

Appleblom se giro para mirarlo, asegurándose de que no bromeara. ¿Le decía que 2 dragones tuvieron problemas para levantar esa cosa y esperaba que ella pudiera levantarlo? Estaba de coña. Pero no, iba muy en serio.

\- Ya, claro y si lo hago soy la chacha y limpiare el lugar, ¿qué más?

\- No hace falta que lo limpie, usted es una diosa- eso toco el orgullo de la chica, que avanzo a paso decidido.

\- ¿Cree que no podría limpiar esto? Escuche bien, yo he limpiado siempre en mi hogar, una granja, esto no es nada.

\- ¿Está apostando, mi señora? Si así conseguimos avanzar en sus habilidades, entonces me vale. Si levanta esa roca, limpiará el patio, podemos dejar la lucha para mañana, si no lo hace, lo limpio yo- mientras decía esto, guardaba las espadas y chocaba cascos con ella.

Appleblom se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que los miraba ahora, mucho más interesados. Dispuesta a demostrar que ningún poni común podría levantar eso (ni siquiera sus hermanos) se dirigió a la roca.

\- Una última cosa, el bloque pesa como 20 toneladas.

No podría ni moverlo. No obstante, siguió adelante, estaba dispuesta a ver limpiar a ese tipo. Colocó sus cascos sobre las ranuras que, curiosamente, se habían realizado para dicho fin. Empezó a hacer fuerza, y para su sorpresa, lo estaba consiguiendo. Por un momento pensó en fingir que no lo conseguía, pero un trato era un trato. Tras unos segundos, se vio a si misma con el bloque de piedra sobre su cabeza y ni siquiera había empezado a sudar.

Dejó el bloque en el suelo y miró a Sword, que aplaudía junto al resto de soldados. Iba a decir que no hacía falta que limpiará, pero Appleblom se adelanto.

\- ¿Dónde están los productos de limpieza?

* * *

Sweetie Belle fue guiada por el grifo, Jack, hasta una carreta conducida por dos guardias grifos. Al verlos, ambos inclinaron respetuosamente la cabeza hacia ella, sorprendiéndola un poco. Tras entrar, esta se puso en marcha, viajando en silencio unos minutos.

\- Vale, ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Al bosque Foloi, ahí aprenderá sus primeras habilidades.

\- ¿Que habilidades exactamente?

\- Paciencia, mi señora, paciencia.

Tras media hora de camino, al final llegaron al bosque, donde se bajaron y empezaron una caminata tranquila bajo los árboles, que cubrían el sol casi por completo, dejando atrás a los guardias. Unos minutos más tarde, Jack se detuvo, haciendo Sweetie lo mismo.

\- Muy bien, usted es una diosa poderosa con muchas habilidades, hoy aprenderá la más sencilla, fundirse con las sombras.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Una de sus habilidades es ser una sombra, literalmente. Podrá entrar donde quiera, viajará a velocidades inimaginables y nada ni nadie la verá si usted no quiere que la vean. Y créame, eso solo es el inicio. ¿Empezamos?

Sweetie asintió. Jack se sentó en el suelo e instó a la chica a que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Para dominar ese poder, uno tiene que relajarse primero. Cierra los ojos y solo céntrate en el sonido del bosque y en mi voz.

Eso hizo, cerró sus ojos y presto atención únicamente al bosque. Poco a poco, fue relajándose y en ese momento escucho a Jack hablar.

\- Ahora, piensa en que quieres ocultarte, de tal manera que nadie se percaté de tu presencia. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Eso hizo, se concentró en sus palabras y luego en el deseo de desaparecer. Durante un rato no noto nada y abrió los ojos para decirle que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero se percató de algo. Lo veía todo desde el nivel del suelo, como si fuese una serpiente, pero no solo eso, podía ver con mucha claridad las sombras que les rodeaban, parecía como si la llamarán.

\- Supongo que ha funcionado, pues veo una sombra en el suelo ahora mismo. Puede moverse por cualquier superficie, inténtelo.

Eso hizo, siguiendo una corazonada, se dirigió a uno de los árboles. Convertida en sombra, no había nada que ella no pudiera escalar o pasar. Una vez en la rama más alta se dirigió sin detenerse al final de la rama, queriendo probar algo. Tal como esperaba, al llegar al final fue como si empezará a flotar en el aire. Y era cierto, de una sombra, pasó a ser una masa de humo uniforme. Jack observaba con una sonrisa, definitivamente, eran las elegidas.

* * *

Más tarde, ya al caer la noche, las 3 llegaron al castillo, dirigiéndose directamente al comedor, en el lado Este del palacio. Una vez allí, se dedicaron a habar de lo sucedido durante el día.

\- ¿Dices que puedes volar Scootaloo?- pregunto Appleblom contenta por su amiga.

\- Si, según Whie es por el collar. Aún estoy aprendiendo, pero en una semana volaré de maravilla.

\- Yo ya lo hago- dijo Sweetie con una sonrisa-. No lo hago como un pegaso, pero si vuelo, y no he necesitado una semana.

Por respuesta, Scootaloo le saco la lengua, sacando una carcajada a sus amigas a la que ella se acabó uniendo.

\- Al menos vosotras habéis hecho algo, yo fui una estúpida y cuando me dijeron que podría levantar un bloque de 20 toneladas, aposté un día entero limpiando la base a que no lo conseguía.

\- Lo conseguiste.

\- Lo conseguí, al menos huvo soldados que me ayudaron. Creo que nos respetan tanto que no se atreven a reírse de nosotras.

\- Dímelo a mi, hoy unos chicos se colaron en el estadio en el que practicaba el vuelo, y en vez de reírse, me animaron. Acabe dejando que se quedarán siempre y cuando no dijeran nada. Espero no haberme equivocado.

\- Ya veo los titulares, "diosa pegaso que no sabe volar"- dijo Appleblom ganándose un golpe por parte de Scootaloo. Sus amigas eran las únicas que podían bromear sobre ese asuntos sin molestarla mucho, y ese era una de esas ocasiones. Las 3 rieron durante un rato y siguieron hablando mientras comían.

Al terminar, las 3 fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando que podrían acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

\- Haber si lo he entendido bien- decía Appleblom sentada en el salón del té junto a sus amigas en la tarde de descanso que les concedieron. Llevaban una semana entrenando y sus maestros consideraron que era bueno descansar, sin embargo, ese día Sword Steel les había dicho que tenían que hacer otras actividades, como esa-, ¿quiere que Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y yo vayamos a Villa Grifo a ver al que manda allí para que una su "pequeño territorio" a "nuestro" reino como usted lo ha llamado?

\- Básicamente, si.

\- Pero si son independientes, ¿por qué negarles el derecho a serlo?- dijo Sweetie.

\- Lo eran porque no había diosas, pero ahora sí. Escuchen, los habitantes de Villa Grifo se independizaron porque odiaban que un poni les gobernará, a menos que fuera un dios. Saben que están aquí, y desean volver a unirse, servirlas como el resto de ciudades, pero ese regente no está por la labor. Hasta que no aparezcan allí, el no dejará el poder.

\- No les hará nada a los habitantes, ¿no?- pregunto Scootaloo.

\- Hemos recibido informes de que ha encarcelado a todo aquel que quiera marcharse de allí. Además, ha cerrado la estación del tren, permitiendo que sólo los trenes con mercancía entren o salgan.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que las 3 acordarán ir de inmediato. Sword envío una carta a Villa Grifo con el halcón Hermes, un ave criada para ser la mensajera de los protectores, a la que Scootaloo había cogido cariño y Hermes a ella. Toda la isla sabía que el era el único halcón que enviaba mensajes y sabían bien que no debían ignorarlo ni impedir su paso.

Se dirigieron a la estación donde ya se había preparado un tren, donde harían un transbordo en Ponitropolis. Se les concedió un tren de 3 vagones únicamente, uno con cocina, otro donde viajarian ellas y el último para los guardias. Tras 3 horas de viaje, llegaron al fin a Villa Grifo, atravesada por el segundo río de la isla. En la estación se toparon con un único soldado, que parecía muy nervioso. Al bajar las chicas el se adelanto.

\- Me han ordenado que no os deje pasar, pero no pienso hacerlo- eso tomo por sorpresa a todos-. Escuchadme, tiene a las familias de los guardias que se niegan a trabajar con el. Tenéis que ayudarme.

\- Por supuesto- empezó Sweetie-, llevanos a donde tienen a las fami...

\- No, debemos ir directamente con el que maneja esto, cuanto antes mejor. Sin embargo, ven con nosotras, dudo que los que estén con él digan la verdad- dijo Appleblom con una mirada pensativa.

Se dirigieron al ayuntamiento, al otro lado del río, donde estaba Harcod, el grifo regente de la ciudad. A su paso, pese a ir en una carreta, los ciudadanos supieron que eran ellas, la vista de los soldados con la armadura real era un claro indicio. A su paso, se iban arrodillando y la seguían. Una vez en el ayuntamiento, las 3 se bajaron, provocando una ola de alabanzas en los que las siguieron. Entraron ellas, Sword, unos cuantos soldados y el guardia que los recibió.

Harcod se notaba nervioso y miraba con odio al guardia, que se mantuvo impasible. Al ver a las diosas, todos los guardias se arrodillaron, ignorando a su jefe. Hermes, que descansaba sobre una chimenea voló hasta posarse sobre el lomo de su ahora dueña, mirando al grifo fijamente.

\- Mis diosas, que sorpresa. No sabía que habían sido encontradas.

\- ¿Ah no?- pregunto Scootaloo desconfiada.

\- Nos han dicho que ha impedido que la gente salga de la ciudad, hasta ha secuestrado a las familias de aquellos guardias que se negarán a cooperar.

\- Mentiras, ya saben como habla el pueblo.

\- Tienen razón, mis diosas- dijo el guardia, que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato-. Encierra a los que quieran huir o no le traten como lo merece su título de noble.

\- En tal caso- empezó Appleblom-, lo tenemos claro, ¿qué os parece quitarle ese título y mandamos realizar elecciones para alcalde?

Las otras 2 asintieron conformes. La noticia provocó que Hardoc intentará hacer cambiar de idea a las diosas, en bano. Más tarde, se comunico que se realizarían votaciones para un nuevo alcalde, colocando a ese guardia como capitán de la guardia de Villa Grifo esto siendo idea de Scootaloo, como recompensa por mantenerse fiel.

Tras 2 días en la ciudad, asegurándose que las elecciones salieran bien, volvieron al Olimpo, cansadas, pero satisfechas. Aunque no se veían capaces de seguir así el resto de sus vidas, y por lo que les contaron, sería una larga.

* * *

Black Blood esperaba pacientemente en aquel bosque que hacía frontera entre Ecuestria y el Imperio Grifo. Griff quería que pareciera un ataque poni, así que descarto a sus soldados grifos y dragones. Mientras esperaba, pensaba en su objetivo, un noble grifo que estaba en total contra del rey, a favor de una alianza con las princesas Celestia y Luna y amigo del pueblo, por eso debía morir. El rey Griff III lo mando en una "misión diplomática" a Ecuestria, supuestamente dispuesto a hacerle caso.

En ese momento, escucho a un carro acercarse, era el momento. Salió de su escondite al camino junto al resto de sus soldados, deteniendo la carreta de la que salió el noble.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Lo sentimos, pero no estamos dispuestos a permitir que entre en Ecuestria. La princesa Celestia me envía para matarlo- decía Black ejecutando su plan a la vez que se mostraba a la luz de la luna, revelando que tenían armaduras de la guardia solar de Canterlot, los más cercanos a la princesa del sol-. No es nada personal, pero somos demasiado buenos como para entablar amistad con unos pajarracos.

El noble y los grifos intentaron hablar, pero en seguida toda la "guardia" se les hecho encima. "Sin que se dieran cuenta", uno de los soldados logró huir. Tras matar al resto, Back soltó una risita, todo iba exactamente como lo planeo.


	6. Guerra

Guerra

Había pasado un mes y medio y las 3 habían hecho progresos. Scootaloo ahora volaba de maravilla y podía convertirse en un rayo capaz de viajar a velocidades lumínicas, eso sin contar con que podía crear y manipular electricidad a su antojo e incluso ahora ella era la encargada del clima en toda la isla, que poseía su propia fábrica. Sweetie Belle podía no sólo convertirse en sombras, sino que era capaz de crear armas de estas y convocar seres hechos de oscuridad pura para que la ayudarán. Appleblom ahora era capaz de manejar cualquier tipo de arma con sólo empuñarla una única vez y poseía una fuerza y velocidad abrumadoras, podía perfectamente igualar la velocidad que Rainbow tenía en los cielos en tierra sin necesidad de esforzarse siquiera.

Ese día estaban teniendo sus últimas clases y según sus maestros, luego estarían listas para ser las gobernantes al completo, algo que ellas sentían que no merecían. En ese momento, Appleblom estaba en el patio con Sword, que levitaba su espada.

\- La última lección, usar una espada, o cualquier arma, levitándola, tal como yo lo estoy haciendo. Veo duda en ti, pero no temas, tus antepasados lo lograron, y ninguno podía hacer magia antes de ser dioses, es el don que te da ser la Diosa de la Justicia y la Sabiduría.

-Lo sé, me lo llevas diciendo desde hace una semana, ¿pero porque soy la única que sabe de que se supone que soy diosa?

\- Mis compañeros querían sorprender a las otras, que no se sorprenda. Muy bien, mi señora, concéntrese.

\- Vale, pero dime, después de esto, ¿qué harás tú?- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Volveré a ser solo el capitán de la guardia divina, pero no se preocupe, estaré a vuestro lado para ayudarlas. Centrese en la espada e imagine que la está cogiendo.

\- No se yo si somos las adecuadas para gobernar- dijo mientras hacía lo que le pedía. La espada fue envuelta en un halo dorado y fue elevándose poco a poco.

\- Lo son, fueron elegidas por algo.

\- Si es así, ¿por qué nuestros flancos siguen en blanco?- al decirlo, la espada cayo al suelo-. Lo hice a propósito.

\- Claaaaaaro, en cuanto a su pregunta, no estoy seguro, pero quizás es porque no lo aceptan del todo. Yo me relajaria, mi señora.

Eso izo pensar a Appleblom, quien siguió entrenando junto a Sword.

* * *

En el cementerio de Midgard, Sweetie estaba junto a Jack, quien estaba a punto de enseñarle su última habilidad.

\- Bien, esto que le voy a enseñar es aquello que le da su título como diosa, y la tarea más importante que tiene- esas palabras pusieron nerviosa a la chica, pero se mantuvo firme-. Va a invocar a los espíritus.

\- ¿Q... qué? Oiga, eso no es gracioso, jugar con los muertos es...

\- Señora, usted es la Diosa de los Muertos y de las Sombras, ese es el trabajo que tuvieron sus antecesores. Asegurarles el descanso eterno a los muertos y que no se queden aquí. Empezaremos poco a poco, solo quiero que invoque a un espíritu.

Sweetie tuvo un escalofrío pero asintió. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, buscando... algo. Pasaron 10, 15, 20 minutos y nada. Antes de que pudiera rendirse, lo sintió, era una precensia, varias de hecho. Pero fiel a lo que le dijeron, busco solo a una, que pareció notarlo y se acerco mansamente. Mientras su cuerno brillaba intensamente, Sweetie abrió los ojos, viendo como en frente de ella se formaba la figura de una yegua anciana. No supo porque, pero sintió un inmenso cariño por esa figura. De reojo, vio como Jack parecía un poco nervioso, algo que no entendió, ¿por qué ella no sentía lo mismo si era a la que el espíritu encaraba?

\- Mi señora, hemos esperado mucho por usted- dijo la figura fantasmal mientras se arrodillaba-. Sabemos que está practicando, así que supongo que no pasarán todos al más allá, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada, sabemos que no nos abandonará, pero supongo que yo seré la que envíe hoy al más allá.

\- Estas en lo correcto, supongo.

Con esas palabras, Sweetie acabo con el sufrimiento de esa alma, preguntándose si ella era la indicada para esa tarea.

* * *

Scootaloo estaba en el campo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad. Según White Book, lo que tenía que enseñarle ese día era mejor hacerlo ahí.

\- Has aprendido bastante, vuelas como una campeona, controlas la electricidad a tu antojo. Sin embargo, hoy aprenderás lo que te falta, lo que te dará definitivamente el título de Diosa de los Cielos y las Tormentas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que oye mi señora, hoy aprenderá a generar tormentas.

\- Eso está un poco fuera de nivel, ¿no

\- Para nada, usted puede hacerlo.

Y así estuvieron durante horas, intentando concentrarse, pero nada. Empezaba a rendirse cuando noto una chispa en su interior. Siguiendo una corazonada, se centro en esa chispa, queriendo hacerla más grande. Tras otro par de horas, noto una gota de agua callendo en su hombro. Al alzar la mirada, vio una pequeña fracción del cielo cubierto de nubes, que soltaban pequeñas chispas a la vez que dejaban caer una ligera llovizna. Scootaloo estaba contenta, pero algo en su interior no la dejaba tranquila.

Sabía la confianza que White, que toda Hipocropolis poseía en ellas, no quería decepcionarles. ¿Estaban en lo correcto? Esa noche compartió sus dudas con sus amigas, sin sorprenderse cuando ellas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Pese a que en las semanas siguientes todas mejoraban mucho, seguían con muchas dudas.

* * *

El día empezó bastante extraño para las 3. En primer lugar, no sintieron los rayos del sol en sus caras. Lo que en un principio tomaron como despertarse en mitad de la noche, pronto tomó otros tintes cuando los sirvientes entraron para saber si todo iba bien. En el deyasuno las 3 discutieron sobre el motivo por el que, según la luna, era noche profunda, pero según el reloj eran las 8 de la mañana.

\- ¿Un ataque a Celestia?- opino Sweetie.

\- Luna habría subido el sol por su cuenta- pensó Appleblom.

\- Tal vez se convirtió en Nightmare Moon otra vez- declaró Scootaloo.

\- Es posible.

En ese momento, una carta se materializó frente a Appleblom. Todas lo reconocieron de inmediato, magia de Spike. No se sorprendieron, pues no era raro que recibieran cartas así, incluso Twilight les había escrito el hechizo para que pudieran enviar cartas a través de ese método también. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a leer, la cara de Appleblom empezó a ensombrecerse. Viendo a sus amigas, comenzó a leer:

"_Chicas, espero que estéis bien allá donde os encontréis. Os escribo para deciros que no volváis a Ecuestria a menos que os avisemos nosotras. Ahora mismo estamos en un... conflicto con el Imperio Grifo, supongo que lo habréis deducido por el estado del cielo. No os preocupéis, tanto nosotras como las princesas estamos trabajando en ello. Vosotras seguid con vuestros estudios,_

_Con cariño__,_

_Twilight Sparkle"_

Ese mensaje puso los pelos de punta a todas las presentes. Fue Sweetie quien se decidió a hablar.

\- Debemos ir de inmediato.

\- ¿Tu crees? Por supuesto, están en una guerra y hay que ayudar- secundo Scootaloo.

\- ¿Cómo? No sabemos luchar, al menos vosotras no. Demonios, yo solo se luchar uno a uno, y estoy segura que allí eso no será una opción.

\- Eh, nos han enseñado también, no mucho, pero algo.

\- Vale, pero, ¿ir sin saber muy bien qué está pasando?

\- Si sus hermanas están en peligro, ¿irían igualmente?

Las chicas se giraron y vieron a sus maestros en la puerta del comedor. Ellas se miraron entre sí y, al final, Appleblom se levantó y les encaró.

\- Sí, es un suicidio, pero si.

\- Entonces siganme.

Sword y White salieron del comedor, siendo seguidos por las chicas, que los miraban inseguras. Ambos ponis las llevaron a lo más alto de la torre oeste, donde encontraron un estanque sobre el que flotaba una representación de Equs.

\- Esto, es Delfos. Muestra todas y cada una de las ciudades, poblados y puntos importantes del mundo a aquel que lo pida- decía Sword.

\- Sin embargo, a las diosas les mostrará mucho más, incluso a seres vivos- término White.

Tras mirarse mutuamente, Scootaloo se adelanto.

\- Muestranos a nuestras hermanas.

El planeta se volvió un chorro de agua que cayó al estanque, que empezó a formar una imagen impactante. Sus hermanas y sus amigas estaban siendo rodeadas y separadas en grupos de 2 por un ejército de grifos. Uno de ello, conformado por Rainbow y Twilight luchaban junto a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Alejándose del estanque, las 3 encararon a los dos ponis.

\- Prepare el portal y un ejército.

\- No tenemos uno tan grande, eso que ha visto ahí es solo una pequeña parte- decía Sword.

\- Entonces iremos nosotras solas- hablo Sweetie, siendo apoyada por sus amigas.

\- El portal tardará demasiado en activarse y aparecer donde quieren- esto pareció desanimar a las chicas, pero White continuó-. Pero el poder de Antrea puede ayudarlas. Hay algo que no le enseñe, puede viajar, usted y cuantas personas quiera, a donde desee, solo piénselo, y vaya.

Scootaloo miró a sus amigas y ellas asintieron, confiaban en ella. Así pues, salieron al balcón y se preparo.

* * *

Spike ayudaba a cuanto poni herido conseguía llegar al punto seguro impuesto por las princesas, era lo único en lo que Twilight le permitía ayudar, ya que no quería perderlo en batalla. Hacia un mes que el rey Griff había declarado la guerra por la muerte de su embajador, algo de lo que su pueblo y las princesas estaban seguros que sólo era una escusa. Se suponía que ese día sería una batalla corta, pero nada más empezar, a las 5 de la noche, se hizo claro que no era así. Algo redujo en gran medida el poder de las princesas, dejándolas al nivel de unicornios muy poderosos, pero comparados con su poder de alicornios, era un chiste. Por eso la luna seguía en el cielo, ya no tenían el poder para bajarla y traer el sol y estaban perdiendo.

Miraba por la colina, hacia el campo de batalla, pensando que hacer, hasta que algo inusual pasó. Una cortina de nubes rempalangeantes se cernía justo sobre ellos, lo cual era raro, ya que el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un rayo impacto justo a su lado, levantando una polvadera. Cuando se disipó, logró ver algo que no se esperaba, Scootaloo, Appleblom y Sweetie Belle estaban allí, sin ningún rasguño o signo de haber sigo pilladas por un rayo. Con una seca cabezada a modo de saludo, las 3 se giraron, viendo el campo de batalla.

\- Vale, estamos aquí, ¿ahora qué?- dijo Scootaloo.

\- Hay más tropas, mirad, tras esas banderas- señaló Appleblom, y tenía razón. Una línea kilométrica de banderas grifo anunciaba millares de tropas.

\- Hay que detener esto, siento miles de espíritus muy cabreados y entristecidos.

\- Lo sé Sweetie, pero, ¿cómo? Spike- el dragón salto al escuchar a Appleblom, se acerco-. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

\- El rey Griff, consiguió una escusa para invadir Ecuestria. Uno de sus soldados llegó aquí pidiendo paz, según el, está obligado por ley a obedecer a su rey, aunque eso implique entrar a una guerra que no quiere, y el castigo por desertar es la muerte. Así que prefirió venir y pasar por muerto, aunque a este paso no se yo- dijo tras recuperarse del shock-. Dice que el general al mando apoya al rey y no piensa parar a menos que se le demuestre que está en una batalla perdida, cosa que no pasa.

Las chicas miraron la batalla. Scootaloo y Sweetie esperaron pacientemente a qué Appleblom hablará, hacia años que habían aprendido que ella era la mejor para pensar planes así.

\- ¿Sólo parará si ve que es una batalla perdida? Bien, chicas, no me atrevo a decir lo que voy a decir, pero...

\- Dispara.

\- Tenemos que eliminar a esta parte del ejército- dijo señalando a los grifos que luchaban, que no eran pocos-. De verdad no quiero, pero...

\- ¿Te refieres a... matarlos?- dijo Sweetie lentamente.

\- Ya oíste a Spike, tenemos que mostrarle a ese general que no puede ganar. Esto... es una guerra, si no la detenemos, habrán muchos más muertos que los que nosotras dejemos. Eso sin contar el sufrimiento al que se verá sumido Ecuestria, y dudo que ese rey deje vivas a las princesas, lo que significa que ya no habrá sol, y sin Luna o Celestia, la noche se volverá aún más oscura, hasta la luna perderá su brillo.

Tanto Scootaloo como Sweetie Belle se miraron. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer, aunque no les gustará para nada.

\- Lo haremos, hay que parar esta guerra.

\- ¡¿Estáis locas o que?! - grito Spike-. Es un ejército de casi 20 mil soldados, ¡¿qué vais a hacer vosotras?!

\- Lo que haga falta- decia Appleblom mientras su collar brillaba-. No nos quedaremos de cascos cruzados, tenemos que ayudar. No importa si morimos, pero debemos hacer justicia, aunque eso signifique sacrificar a grifos inocentes, no hay alternativa. Al menos, dejaremos vivos a los que se rindan en la batalla, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

Cuando termino, Appleblom estaba vestida con una armadura plateada, una espada enfundada y le había salido una cutie mark, una espada con una balanza, que fue ocultada rápidamente por su armadura. No obstante, esto último solo lo noto Spike, el resto estaba muy ocupado pensando en la batalla. Scootaloo se adelanto.

\- Muy bien, pero enviaremos una advertencia.

Cerró los ojos y entonces pasó otra cosa aún más rara. En el campo de batalla se hizo un silencio y todo se detuvo momentáneamente. ¿El motivo? Una tormenta gigantesca se formaba sobre ellos, pero eso no era todo, los más observadores pudieron ver una cabeza de poni formarse en las nubes. Rainbow observaba atónita junto a Twilight.

\- ¿Esa... es... Scootaloo?- dijo la alicornio lavanda.

Las otras 2 princesas observaban también atonitas. En un momento dado, el rostro abrió los ojos, que centelleaban con miles de rayos, al igual que el resto del cielo.

\- EJÉRCITO GRIFO, YO SOY ANTREA, DIOSA DE LOS CIELOS Y LAS TORMENTAS.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos le ha enseñado ese pegaso?! - grito Rainbow.

\- DESISTID INMEDIATAMENTE. OS DOY 4 MINUTOS PARA RENDIROS, O YO Y MIS HERMANAS NOS VEREMOS OBLIGADAS A ACTUAR, SOLTANDO NUESTRA FURIA SOBRE VOSOTROS.

Tras esas palabras, el rostro se disipó, pero las nubes continuaron sobre el campo de batalla con aspecto amenazante.

\- ¿Hermanas?- dijo Sweetie divertida.

\- Sonaba más épico que "mis amigas", y no es que mintiera, ¿o si?

Las 3 rieron un poco, pero seguían tensas, tanto que, como la vez anterior no notaron la cutie mark de Scootaloo, una nuve lanzando relámpagos, pero si notaron la armadura dorada, que, como la de Appleblom, cubrió la marca. Abajo, la batalla reanudó su rumbo, obviamente las habían ignorado. Pese a la insistencia de Sweetie, Appleblom recalcó que si prometían un plazo, había que cumplirlo. Tras esos minutos, las 3 vieron como seguían con la lucha. Appleblom se adelanto.

\- Bien, Scootaloo, ve al centro, protege a las princesas y luego sigue expandiendote por el centro del campo de batalla. Sweetie Belle, tu ve a la retaguardia, cerca de los soldados de Celestia y Luna, avanza hacia adelante reclutando a los fantasmas de los caídos, ¿crees que querrán luchar?

\- ¿Muertos en una estúpida guerra, y yo les ofrezco vengarse del responsable y les doy un día más en el mundo de los vivos y después les doy el descanso eterno que merecen? Si, lo harán.

\- ¿Y tu qué harás?- pregunto Scootaloo.

\- Iré allá- dijo señalando a la línea de banderas grifo, que poseía, justo delante, unas catapultas que no paraban de usarse en contra del ejército ecuestre-. Destruire esas cosas.

\- Bien, suerte a todas-, y con eso, Scootaloo extendió sus alas y se lanzó al cielo cubierta de rayos, que al recibir a su diosa fue como si redoblaran su poder y una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos.

Appleblom se preparo y desapareció en un borrón amarillo y plateado. Sweetie se giro para ver a Spike, que las miraba asombrado.

\- ¿Qué os han enseñado?

\- A ser diosas- dijo justo antes de volverse una columna de humo y lanzarse a la batalla.

* * *

Definitivamente, ese era el peor día de la vida de Rarity. Para empezar llevaba horas luchando como podía, y se estaba ensuciando, y la lluvia que caía sin descanso no era mejor, aunque seguro no lo pasaba tan mal como su compañera, Fluttershy, quien se encontraba más asustada que nunca. Pese a la advertencia que oyó (aún pensaba que esa voz y ese rostro le sonaban) los grifos continuaron su ataque. En ese momento, se encontraban rodeadas por un grupo bastante amplio, unos 20 grifos muy armados, quienes habían matado a todos los soldados que las protegían.

Antes de que que fueran atacadas, una columna de humo apareció en medio de los presentes, frente a Rarity y Fluttershy. Esta adquirió la forma de Sweetie Belle, para asombro de su hermana mayor, que observo con mirada severa a los soldados.

\- Antrea os dio una oportunidad, ahora ya es muy tarde- dijo mientras su cuerno brillaba con un fulgor fantasmal.- Lo siento, pero no hay otra forma.

Los soldados, sin embargo, empezaron a reírse y avanzaron dispuestos a matar a esa unicornio. No obstante, algo los detuvo, una gran neblina los rodeo y, para su horror, comenzó a adquirir la forma de ponis y grifos... muertos.

\- ESPÍRITUS- grito Sweetie- YO SOY HELA, DIOSA DE LOS MUERTOS. ID, ID Y VENGAOS, LUCHAD A MI LADO Y OS CONCEDERE UN ÚLTIMO DÍA EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS.

Mientras decía esto, una armadura negra y una capucha del mismo color la cubrió, además de que surgió su cutie mark, una calavera de poni con llamas moradas detrás, (para horror de su hermana, que estaba a un paso de desmayarse) ocultándose también por la nueva prenda. Tras esto, los espíritus se lanzaron a los aterrados grifos, que trataban de defenderse inútilmente, siendo asesinados de formas brutales. Tras la masacre, Sweetie los mando al resto del campo de batalla, indicándoles que atacarán sólo a los grifos, pero si veían a alguno que no quisiera luchar más y que estuviera dispuesto a rendirse, lo dejarán vivir. Se giro para ver a su hermana, quien la miraba horrorizada.

\- Te prometo que esto no es tan sombrío como parece- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Que te ha pasado?- replicó Rarity con un hilo de voz.

\- Muchas cosas, mira, no sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme contigo para hablar, pero debemos parar esta guerra, y este es el único camino- dijo con una tristeza palpable. Pisando fuertemente el piso con su casco, unas sombras se dirigieron hacia Rarity y Fluttershy, quienes retrocedieron asustadas. De las sombras surgieron dos figuras de poni hechos de oscuridad pura.- Estas "proyecciones" os guiarán al punto seguro de Spike y os defenderán de cualquier grifo que pretenda haceros daño.

Con esto, volvió a convertirse en una nuve de humo y siguió adelante, haciendo que los grifos recién asesinados se levantarán en forma de espíritus y se lanzarán a diferentes partes del campo de batalla. Sweetie Belle se plantó frente a un grupo de grifos que acorralaban a varios soldados ecuestres. Haciendo uso de su magia, creo 2 espadas curvas hechas de oscuridad pura, se recordó lo que estaba en juego, y se lanzó a la batalla.

* * *

El grupo de Rainbow (quien había sido herida en su ala izquierda), Twilight y las princesas pronto fue rodeado. El descenso abismal de poder de las princesas había afectado también a la princesa de la amistad y, prácticamente, a todos los unicornios del ejército ecuestre, y ya sí añadimos la clara superioridad en armas bélicas de los grifos, esa batalla estaba perdida. Justo cuando uno de los grifos estaba a punto de aplastar la cabeza de Rainbow con su maza de guerra, se escucho un trueno que hizo temblar la tierra, poco después un rayo cayó entre la pegaso azul y el grifo que salió volando por la fuerza del rayo.

Cuando los presentes se recuperaron del destello, vieron a una figura que las princesas y Rainbow conocían bien, en especial esta última. Ahí, encarando a los grifos, se encontraba Scootaloo, vistiendo una armadura dorada y mirando con severidad a los grifos, que pronto se lanzaron a atacar a la nueva oponente. Scootaloo esquivaba agilmente los ataques y los devolvía quemando vivos a sus atacantes con su electricidad. Los únicos que se salvaron fueron aquellos que tiraron sus armas y se batieron en retirada. Una vez todos estuvieron muertos o se hubieron rendido, Scootaloo se giro para ver a su hermana.

\- Ojalá nos hubiéramos reunido en otras circunstancias.

\- Si, pero he de admitir que eso estuvo genial, aunque lo de matar...

Scootaloo mostró un gesto de pena. Por supuesto que eso le dolía, y estaba esforzándose para que no le afectará mucho.

\- Ya, pero es esto, o que la guerra continúe. Os llevaré a donde esta Spike.

\- No es necesario, Scootaloo- intervino Celestia por primera vez.

\- Si, lo es, ahora estáis indefensas, Spike nos lo contó. Y viendo como ibais a ser derrotadas...

\- ¡Oye! Somos capaces de cuidarnos solas, además...

Rainbow no pudo terminar, pues Scootaloo la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Tu siempre has cuidado de mi, no podré agradecértelo suficiente. Por favor, déjame ponerte a savo como mínimo.

Rainbow acabo aceptando a regañadientes. Scootaloo se separó y pidió a todas que se acercarán. Al segundo, un rayo cayó sobre ellas, provocando que las 4 cerrarán sus ojos por acto reflejo. Al abrirlos, se encontraron frente a Spike, que ya estaba ayudando a Rarity y a Fluttershy. Antes de que Rainbow pudiera decirle nada a su hermana, esta se lanzó a los cielos a una velocidad aún mayor a la suya.

Scootaloo ascendió lo suficiente para salir de las nubes y ver la luna y las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Al abrirlos, se lanzó en picada sobre un gran número de grifos que abanzaban hacia un grupo de ponis de tierra y unicornios. Su impacto provocó una onda eléctrica que calcino y mató a todo el que estuviera cerca. Tras salir de ahí, miró a los grifos supervivientes, que no daban indicios de rendirse. "Es una guerra", pensó y se lanzó a la batalla.

* * *

Applejack avanzaba junto a Pinkie, ambas escoltadas por un grupo bastante amplio de soldados grifos que las habían encontrado y las tenían atadas con cadenas que todos sus soldados tenían por sí las encontraban. Las órdenes eran simples, apresar a los elementos de la armonía y a las princesas.

Applejack intentaba soltarse todo lo que podía, en vano, a su lado, Pinkie había dejado atrás su expresión alegre de siempre, dejando caer su pelo lacio. Llevaba así desde la mitad de la batalla, y su situación actual no mejoraría su aspecto. Applejack no sólo luchaba por soltarse, también lo hacía para evitar llorar, tenía miedo de no volver a casa, de no ver al resto de sus amigas o a su hermano mayor, pero sobretodo, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su hermanita.

Estaban cerca de una de las catapultas, que seguía disparando sus proyectiles envueltos en fuego, si caminaban un poco más, llegarían al campamento de los grifos. Justo en ese instante, cuando la catapulta iba a lanzar un proyectil más, se escucho un zumbido, e instantes después, una estela amarilla y plateada cayó sobre el artefacto, destrozándolo con la fuerza del impacto, provocando que los grifos que la manejaban salieran corriendo despavoridos. De la columna de humo surgió un poni, uno que hizo que el corazón de Applejack se encogiera, era su hermanita.

Appleblom tenía, contradiciendo los recuerdos de su hermana, una mirada furiosa, además de vestir con armadura y tener una espada envainada. Camino lentamente, ignorando a los grifos que desenvainaban sus propias armas. Cuando uno de ellos intentó atacarla, esta lo esquivo con facilidad, su propia espada fue envuelta en un halo dorado y voló para bloquear otra espada. El ver a una terrestre usar magia de levitación dejó paralizados durante unos segundos a los grifos, segundos que Appleblom aprovecho. Con un giro, lanzó la espada que bloqueaba lejos de su dueño y luego procedió a herir a sus atacantes, sacando un ojo a uno y clavando profundamente su espada en la pata felina derecha de otro, haciendo que se alejaran gimiendo de dolor.

\- Primera y única advertencia- dijo, con un tono de voz tan severa que Applejack apenas podía reconocer como la de su hermana.- Soltad a MI hermana y a mi prima o ateneos a las consecuencias, si os rendis, os dejaré vivir, es una promesa de Atenea, diosa de la Justicia.

\- Ya, no me hagas reír- grito el grifo más grande de todos, con una armadura más compleja (demostrando su alto rango) y empuñando su maza.- Nosotros somos muchos más que tú, no creo que puedas hacer mucho. Y si lo haces, espero que des batalla, enorgullece a tus antepasados, poni.

Con esas palabras, se lanzó al ataque. Appleblom se dedico a esquivar y a bloquear todos sus golpes, buscando una debilidad en la defensa de su enemigo. Pero ellos no fueron los únicos en luchar, unos 3 grifos más se dispusieron a atacar, haciéndole difícil a la chica esquivar todos los golpes. En un momento dado, mientras bloqueaba como podía un golpe de maza, un grifo se dispuso a cortar con su espada la cabeza de la poni, que no se había dado cuenta.

\- NOOOOOO- grito Applejack, intentando desesperadamente soltarse al igual que Pinkie, quien cerró los ojos ante lo inevitable.

Appleblom se giro, justo a tiempo de ver a la hoja de la espada a milímetros de su cuello. No podría esquivarlo, bloqueando un ataque al frente, otros 2 grifos a sus lados impidiendo cualquier ruta de escape, era el fin. Cerró los ojos y espero. El filo de la espada se acerco aún más, tocó con fuerza su piel y... se rompió en dos, con tal fuerza que lanzó a su dueño hacia atrás.

Tal acontecimiento sorprendió a todos (Appleblom incluida), deteniendo la batalla un momento, dándole el tiempo necesario a la chica de librarse de su oponente. Con un fuerte golpe de cabeza, lanzó hacia atrás al grifo, que aún seguía conmocionado. Se giro hacia uno de los que la rodeaban que se dispuso a atacar, esquivo la espada ya por reflejo y clavo la suya propia en el pecho del grifo, implorando perdón al creador por ello. Sacó la espada rápidamente y se giro con toda la intención de hacer lo mismo con el otro, pero este había tirado la espada y la miraba con terror, por lo que la chica lo ignoro y encaró al que supuso era el capitán.

Este miraba con odio a la poni mientras se masajeaba la zona golpeada. Gruñendo, agarró la maza con ambas garras y empezó una serie de golpes que está esquivaba con facilidad. En un momento dado, la chica giro y bajo rápidamente su espada, cortando de un solo tajo ambas garras. Antes de que el grifo pudiera procesar el dolor, sintió el arma de su oponente clavarse con fuerza en su pecho. Lo último que vio fue a la poni, mirándolo casi con pena. El, pese a todo, sonrió, encantado de haber muerto en batalla, y contra un oponente tan capaz.

\- Gra... gracias por... un gran com... bate- dijo con su último aliento.

Appleblom colocó con cuiado y respeto al grifo en el suelo. Al levantarse, vio a los grifos mirarse entre sí, antes de soltar sus armas. Los que escoltaban a las ponis, desataron sus ataduras, para asombro de estas, quienes no se movieron durante unos minutos por miedo a una trampa. Si salvadora avanzó un poco, casi con miedo, para luego correr y abrazar a su hermana.

\- Menos mal que estas bien- dijo en un susurro. Poco a poco, Applejack devolvió el gesto, contenta de ver a su hermana. Appleblom observo a Pinkie, que las miraba con una sonrisa.- Tu también puedes unirte.

Ante esto, Pinkie abrazo a sus primas, mientras su pelo recuperaba un poco de su aspecto natural. Al separarse, Appleblom miró a los grifos que las rodeaban, los miró atentamente, sabiendo que no querían luchar, que veían lo estúpida que era esa guerra.

\- Se que no queréis luchar, bien. Id entonces con mi hermana y Pinkie, llevadlas al campamento equestre, protegedlas de cualquier peligro. Si os encontráis con cualquiera de mis hermanas o con un espíritu, arrodillaos, de otra manera, podrían considerar que seguiréis luchando.

\- Espera, ¿no vas a venir?- dijo la Apple mayor.

\- No, me quedan muchas catapultas por destruir. Créeme cuando te digo que me encantaría irme, dejar esta lucha, pero no puedo. Tenemos que detener la guerra, y desgraciadamente, esta es la única manera.

Antes de que su hermana pudiera protestar, la abrazo con fuerza, susurrando un "lo siento" antes de marcharse a una velocidad increíble. Appleblom localizo su objetivo, la siguiente catapulta, protegida por varios soldados que habían visto desde lejos el destrozo de la anterior. Volviendo a pedir perdón, se lanzó a la batalla.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el campo de batalla estaba en completo silencio. El campamento ecuestre recibía no sólo a ponis, sino a grifos que se habían rendido en la batalla. Las princesas y las mane six observaban los muertos que surcaban el valle donde se llevó a cabo la batalla. Unos cuantos fueron víctimas del ejército ecuestre o del de los grifos, al inicio del conflicto, pero la gran mayoría eran víctimas de 3 jóvenes ponis.

Como advirtió Scootaloo, bajo el nombre de Antrea, al inicio, su furia y la de las otras 2 arrasó por completo al ejército enemigo. Los únicos que se salvaron fueron aquellos que se rindieron. Ni siquiera las catapultas pudieron salvarse, pues todas y cada una de estas estaban destrozadas. El campo de batalla era surcado por cientos de espíritus de ambos bandos, a la espera de que su señora les diera permiso para ir y despedirse de sus seres queridos antes de marcharse al más allá.

Tanto las princesas como las mane six vieron a las 3 jóvenes reunirse en el centro, pudiendo distinguirlas por su particular modo de desplazarse. Sweetie llegó convertida en una estela de humo, Scootaloo desde el cielo envuelta en energía eléctrica y Appleblom corriendo en un borrón plata y amarillo.

Poco después, las presentes las vieron dirigirse al campamento grifo, y rezaron (especialmente las hermanas) para que no tuvieran que matar de nuevo.


	7. Negociaciones

Negociaciones

El general Krieger se encontraba en su tienda de campaña, pensando en lo sucedido una hora atrás. El poni aliado de su rey les dio el artefacto (que se encontraba en el centro del campamento, justo frente a su tienda) que le quito el poder a las princesas del sol, la luna y a todos los unicornios del ejército. Iban ganando, lo veía claro, le llevaría a las princesas y a los elementos a su rey, este las ejecutaría en la capital poni para infundir el miedo en ellos y luego gobernarian esa tierra para siempre.

Pero entonces sucedió, la tormenta tomó forma y algo les advirtió, les instó a rendirse. Al principio se rió, y como se rió, ni siquiera tomó importancia a que ese poni y sus soldados se retirarán, lo supuso como que ya veía cumplido su parte. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando vio lo que pasó después.

Explosiones eléctricas que calcinaban a sus soldados, criaturas oscuras y fantasmas que perseguían sin piedad a los grifos y algo que destrozaba a las catapultas. Cuando le dijeron que Kragor, su guerrero más fuerte y entrenado, el más temido, había muerto a manos de quien destrozaba las catapultas, fue cuando comprendió porque ese poni había huido. Ya se estaba preparando para un contrataque, pensando mandar a todo el ejército, sopesando las posibilidades, cuando escucho un estruendo fuera.

Al salir, lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. El artefacto, una esfera gigantesca, estaba destrozada en miles de pedazos, lanzando de los restos una estela de luz al cielo antes de desvanecerse. La responsable era una unicornio blanca cuyo cuerno aún resplandecia. A su lado estaban una pegaso y una terrestre, las 3 mirándolo severamente. El sol comenzó a alzarse, colocándose en lo más alto del cielo, donde debería haber estado, indicando que ya era mediodía. Krieger sintió por primera vez desde sus primeros meses en la academia militar algo que había olvidado, miedo.

\- Supongo que vosotras sois quienes han diezmado a parte de mi ejército.

\- Supones bien- dijo la terrestre, sin apartar su mirada de él e ignorando a todos los grifos que se preparaban para luchar.- Y le advierto que haremos lo mismo con el resto si planea seguir atacando.

No iba a mentir, lo planeaba, pero ver a su ejército derrotado, saber que su mejor soldado había sido derrotado (y según algunos humillado), ver a espíritus vagando libremente y asesinando sin piedad y observar como una unicornio aparentemente normal había destrozado ese aparato que se suponía sólo el poder concentrado de la princesa del sol podría hacer frente, eran un gran incentivo para quedarse quieto.

\- Yo ya me rendí, pero le advierto que el rey a lo mejor querrá seguir esta lucha.

\- Ya nos encargaremos de ese rey- dijo la pegaso mientras varios rayos la envolvían.

Acto seguido, un rayo impacto sobre ellas, cuando desapareció, las 3 se habían ido. Logró ver en la colina al otro lado del valle, donde el sabía que estaba el ejército ecuestre, a otro rayo cayendo. Tras unos momentos, ordenó la retirada inmediata, meditando las últimas palabras de la pegaso.

* * *

Cuando escucharon el rayo detrás de ellas, las mane six y las princesas se dieron la vuelta lentamente. Ahí estaban las 3, aún con sus armaduras puestas y, al contrario que cuando las vieron la última vez, pareciendo a punto de colapsar. Las 3 hermanas mayores se adelantaron preocupadas, y antes de que pudieran decir nada, las pequeñas se lanzaron a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladas y suplicando que las perdonarán.

\- Ya, ya caramelo- decía Applejack, mirando a sus amigas que estaban en la misma situación-. Hicisteis lo que debíais hacer.

\- ¡Debi pensar en otra cosa! Pero solo pensaba en que debía protegerte, fui egoísta- gritaba Appleblom.

Las otras 2, pese a que no consideraban a su amiga una egoísta, si que pensaban lo mismo. Debieron buscar otra manera.

\- No había otra forma- hablo Celestia, llamando la atención de las jóvenes-. Creedme, yo misma he tenido que tomar esa misma decisión hace muchos siglos atrás. Incluso Luna lo ha hecho. Vosotras al menos hicisteis algo honorable, le permitisteis a aquellos que se rindieran la oportunidad de salir vivos.

\- Es cierto- intervino Luna, acercándose a su hermana, el resto del ejército empezó a observar y a escuchar la pequeña reunión, sin perderse ningún detalle.- Hay ponis que en circunstancias así, hubieran asesinado a todos, sin darles oportunidad de rendirse, o incluso lo hicieron en ocasiones opuestas a estas. Ellos no tuvieron justificación y no tuvieron el honor de salvar a los rendidos, vosotras si, y eso os honra- esto lo dijo mirando a las 3, quienes empezaron a sonreír un poco.

\- Además, nos habéis salvado a todos.

Con estas palabras, Celestia se arrodilló, seguida de su hermana y los elementos de la armonía. Las 3 hermanas, se miraron, sonrieron, y se separaron de las chicas para hacer lo propio. Rápidamente, todo el ejército ecuestre, algunos grifos y, por supuesto, Spike, se arrodillaron ante las jóvenes, que parecían muy avergonzadas.

* * *

Unas 2 horas después, el ejército iba preparándose para marchar, los grifos, en cambio, estaban a un lado, sin saber que hacer. Esto era observado atentamente por las 3 chicas.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ellos?- se preguntó Appleblom.

\- No creo que quieran unirse a Ecuestria- siguió Scootaloo.

\- Y sus familias les echaran de menos- terminó Sweetie Belle.

Las 3 eran observadas por sus hermanas, dudando de sí intervenir o no. Era obvio que habían cambiado, pero seguían siendo las mismas. No obstante, parecían más maduras, algo obvio si pensaban lo que habían hecho. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vieron a las chicas dirigirse a la princesa Celestia, decidiendo que lo mejor era retirarse con sus amigas y dejar a sus hermanas decidir por ellas.

\- Princesa- llamó Appleblom antes de inclinarse junto a sus amigas. La princesa las miró sonriendo.

\- Dime, mi pequeña poni.

\- Vera, el general enemigo, pese a rendirse, nos advirtió que su rey podría no hacer lo mismo. Así que hemos pensado que lo mejor sea encararlo, pero antes tenemos que preguntarle algo.

\- Entonces pregunta- dijo Celestia, con algunas dudas respecto a lo que querían hacer, pero dispuesta a confiar en ellas.

\- ¿Sabe dónde está el cuerpo del noble grifo que fue asesinado?- preguntó Sweetie sin rodeos.

La princesa se quedó en silencio unos instantes, dudando de si hablar o no.

\- Sus cuerpos fueron encontrados por un explorador que pasaba por allí, llamó a la guardia enseguida. Decidí enterrarlo a él y a sus soldados en el cementerio de Canterlot, en la zona reservada a los diplomáticos más pacíficos, sean de la especie que sean, ya que siempre supe de su reputación y me parecía apropiado.

Sweetie asintió y miró a sus compañeras. Tras despedirse con una ligera inclinación, fueron a buscar a sus hermanas. Estas estaban junto a sus amigas, preparando lo poco que habían traído para irse. Al verlas, Applejack, Rarity y Rainbow Dash caminaron hacia ellas para abrazarlas una vez más.

\- Nos gustaría quedarnos, de verdad- comenzó Appleblom- pero todavía nos queda una cosa por hacer. Y no os preocupéis, no entraremos en batalla otra vez.

\- Cuando acabe todo, nos gustaría que vinierais a vernos- dijo Scootaloo.

Tras esto, las 3 se separaron de sus hermanas, quienes se mostraron un poco reacias, pero acabaron por resignarse. Appleblom miró como Celestia las observaba con una sonrisa y se le ocurrió algo.

\- Princesa, ¿necesita a los elementos mientras vuelven a Ecuestria?

Ante la negativa de la princesa, Appleblom le susurro algo a Scootaloo, que sonrió y llamó a todas, Spike incluido. Una vez juntas, miró al cielo, donde se empezó a formar una pequeña nube. Rainbow y Twilight ya se estaban preparando para lo siguiente, las otras en cambio, se asustaron al ver al enorme rayo caer sobre ellas.

Al abrir los ojos, estaban en Ponyville, concretamente, en la plaza, rodeados de ponis que habían saltado del susto con el rayo pero que ahora miraban confundidos a las presentes. Spike se echo a un lado y vómito todo lo que su estómago había estado guardando, aparte de el, Rarity y Applejack parecían mareadas.

\- ¡Avisa antes de hacer eso!- grito Spike aún arrodillado y con nauseas.

\- Emmm... ¿Lo siento?- dijo Scootaloo avergonzada.

Tras despedirse nuevamente, las 3 se separaron y convocaron el rayo una vez más. El pueblo, tras unos minutos, volvió a su vida rutinaria.

* * *

Griff III se encontraba en su salón del trono echando pestes sobre los ponis. Un halcón mensajero de los grifos había llegado hacia unos minutos y no le traía buenas noticias. Hacía ya 4 horas que su ejército había sido derrotado por 3 ponis poco comunes. Pese a ello, estaba seguro que era una exageración para que Krieger no quedara mal. Iba a enseñarle a ese payaso, y también a ese Black Blood, quien le prometió la victoria y lo que obtenía era el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Para colmo, su hijo, Stratég, le estuvo diciendo que se lo había dicho. Según el, la guerra no tenía sentido, que había que negociar una paz con Ecuestria, así el reino prosperaria. Maldecía a Freund por enseñarle esas cosas a su primogénito.

Mientras trataba de pensar una forma de reeducar a su hijo en el camino correcto, escucho a un relámpago caer frente a su palacio. Minutos después, las puertas se abrieron violentamente, dejando paso a 3 ponis vestidas con sendas armaduras y con una mirada severa. Los guardias les apuntaron con sus lanzas, pero ellas no se detuvieron hasta estsr frente al rey.

\- Usted debe de ser el rey de los grifos- dijo la terrestre.

\- Si, soy Griff III, y exigo una explicación, ahora.

\- Hemos venido a hacer justicia. Es un tirano y mando matar a quien estaba haciendo ver al pueblo esa verdad.

\- ¿Como osais? Yo no he hecho tal cosa, asesinar a otro grifo se castiga con la muerte. Y aunque así fuera, ¿quién os creería?

\- A nosotras, nadie- dijo la unicornio-, pero a la víctima, todos.

Esas palabras provocaron un silencio en la sala, silencio roto por la carcajada del rey.

\- Me divertis, un muerto dando su versión. No me lo digas, ¿tu eres la resusita cadáveres de la que hablaba el informe?

\- ¿Así que ya sabes de lo ocurrido?- hablo esta vez la pegaso.- Y sin embargo, sigues tranquilo, ¿es que no leíste lo que hicimos?

\- Una exageración, seguro- dijo Griff quitando importancia a ese echo.

Stratég observaba todo en silencio, no estando seguro de que pensar. Por un lado, sabía que su padre era un tirano, y lo veía capaz de hacer aquello de lo que le acusaban, pero lo que decía esa unicornio... le hacía dudar. Antes de que su padre pudiera decir nada, atravesando un muro apareció una figura que tanto el como su padre conocían muy bien, y que a este último le provocó una oleada de terror. Freund se colocó junto a la unicornio y se arrodilló.

\- Esta hecho mi señora. Gracias por permitirme abrirle los ojos a mi pueblo.

\- T... tu de... deberías estar muerto- tartamudeo el rey, toda su mofa g burla habían desaparecido por completo. Su voz hizo que el espíritu se girará a verlo con ojos fantasmales. Sonrió, helándole la sangre.

\- Y lo estoy. La verdad, no te creía capaz de ordenar mi muerte, pero escuchar a ese poni diciendo lo mucho que te complacería esto tras matarme, bueno, abre los ojos a uno- el fantasma observo a Stratég, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, mitad asustado, mitad curioso.- Aa, Stratég, el rey que necesita este reino. No te preocupes, le explique a tu pueblo que trabajaste conmigo y que fuiste un gran soldado de la resistencia- esto hizo enfurecer a Griff, pero se mantuvo en silencio.- Bueno, yo me voy, en unos minutos, el pueblo entero vendrá al castillo, y los guardias... no creo que te apoyen.

Y era cierto, los guardias, tras salir de su asombro, empezaron a ver con odio a su rey. Al fin y al cabo, lo más preciado entre los grifos era su honor mutuo, podían insultarse, odiarse y torturarse (esto siendo igualmente mal visto, pero era algo de lo que el rey se libraba en parte) mutuamente, pero si había algo que ningún grifo podía hacer so pena de muerte, era el asesinato de otro de su especie, ni siquiera el rey se podía librar. Eso Griff lo sabía, por ello pidió que pareciera un ataque poni, de otra manera, se le echarían encima.

Freund se acerco a la unicornio y se arrodilló, está le toco con el cuerno y el desapareció. Las 3 ponis observaron entonces al rey, que buscaba desesperadamente la forma de escapar. Su hijo se plantó ante el y ordenó con voz fuerte.

\- Guardias, arresten al antiguo rey Griff III y llevenlo a las mazmorras. Mañana se decidirá su destino.

\- Si majestad.

Pese a las protestas de Griff, los guardias lo apresaron, el ya no era el rey. Según su tradición, aquel rey que cometiera ese delito sería automáticamente excluido y su sucesor asumiría el trono de inmediato. Tras llevarse al antiguo rey, Stratég miró a las visitantes e inclino la cabeza dando su agradecimiento. Estas respondieron de igual forma y le acompañaron afuera, donde una gran turba empezaba a formarse.

\- Pueblo de Griffonstone, mi padre ha sido arrestado y mañana se le dará su castigo. Quiero agradecer a estas visitantes, quienes impidieron una masacre mayor y quienes nos trajeron a Freund o para que fuera el quien nos mostrará la verdad. Hoy, gracias a él y a estas ponis, se iniciará una era de paz duradera.

Los grifos estallaron en gritos de júbilo, aún más cuando su nuevo rey ordenó que se celebrará una fiesta en ese mismo momento, abriendo las despensas reales para ello. Pese a su insistencia, las 3 chicas decidieron irse, agradeciendo la invitación. Tras un rayo, las cutie mark crusaders se fueron a su hogar.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta del palacio, con el sol ya ocultándose, entraron pesadamente y se dirigieron de forma directa a su sala del té. Por el camino, sus armaduras desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto sus cutie marks, en las que no repararon. Mandaron traerles una taza de chocolate a cada una, esa noche no tenían mucha hambre, estaban demasiada cansadas, física y psicológicamente. White Book entró junto a Sword Steel y Jack, observando a sus diosas atentamente, sonriendo al notar algo nuevo en ellas.

\- Bueno- comenzó White- veo que lo han conseguido.

\- ¿Conseguido el qué?- dijo Scootaloo mientras bebía su taza con cansancio.

\- Lo verán en sus flancos- dijo divertido Sword.

Confundidas, las chicas miraron donde les decían y allí las vieron, sus cutie marks, cada una teniendo el símbolo de su rol como diosas. Durante varios minutos se quedaron en silencio observándolas, luego se miraron entre sí mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Tras unos momentos, e ignorando a los 3 presentes, saltaron y se abrazaron entre ellas, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¡¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS DIOSAS, YEY!!!

* * *

Black Blood se encontraba en la cueva que había sido su hogar durante esos años de destierro. En ese momento se encontraba meditando sobre su más reciente fracaso y en cómo no había deducido este mismo. Según su oráculo, una versión en miniatura de Delfos que había conseguido rescatar antes de ser desterrado, Hipocropolis seguía sin diosas. Pero claro, las cosas cambian.

Ahora que sabía que había nuevas diosas que no tenían miedo de irrumpir en conflictos ajenos, sus planes debían cambiar. Fue culpa de su exceso de cuidado el que se demorara tanto en actuar, pero no cometería el mismo error. Debía moverse y trazar un nuevo plan lo más rápido posible, ese trono sería suyo, con o sin diosas.


	8. Abriéndose al mundo

Abriéndose al mundo

Appleblom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle se encontraban en su sala del té (próximamente se pasaría a llamar sala del chocolate), discutiendo sobre algo que les preocupaba desde que se volvieron de pleno derecho las gobernantes de Hipocropolis, su aislamiento. Primero, muchos empresarios de la isla se quejaban de los problemas económicos, luego estaba que los productos que venían de fuera tardaban mucho en llegar, ya que al estar en secreto, los comerciantes tenían que embarcar en sitios apartados de la civilización, buscar los productos necesarios, comprarlos con una fachada creíble y volver asegurándose de que nadie ajeno a la isla los vieran desaparecer de la nada a causa del campo de protección y, por último, muchos deseaban salir de la isla, algunos para vivir en otros lugares, otros sólo para tener unas vacaciones en un sitio totalmente nuevo, pero los permisos para ello tardaban mucho, ya que se tenían que crear tapaderas creíbles.

Ellas veían clara la solución, pero el problema era la reacción del resto de países del mundo. Puede que las princesas Celestia y Luna supieran de la isla, pero los habitantes de su reino no, y otro tanto se aplicaba a el Imperio de Cristal. De el Imperio Grifo estaban seguras que no habrían problemas, ya que las consideraban heroínas por ayudarles a librarse de su rey. El resto, en cambio, no sabían como podrían reaccionar. ¿Se sentirían amenazados? ¿O buscarían un acuerdo?

Tras discutir bastante, acabaron por deducir que lo mejor era abrirse y esperar a ver qué sucedía. Lo primero era lo primero, avisar a su pueblo. Tras contarle a White su deseo de comunicar algo, toda Midgard se presentó ante el palacio, la noticia se daría desde el balcón de la biblioteca, había además varios reporteros, listos a enviar la noticia a toda la isla. Una vez estuvieron todos, Appleblom se adelanto para hablar.

\- Pueblo de Hipocropolis, somos conscientes de los problemas que tenéis, desde económicos, hasta frustración por no poder ir más allá de esta isla. Hemos visto que la razón de todo esto es el aislamiento al que os habéis sometido durante siglos. Por ello, hemos decidido que se acabará dicho aislamiento, en una semana, la isla se abrirá al resto del mundo.

La noticia fue recibida de 2 formas, completamente de acuerdo por un lado y con serias dudas por otro. Una vez dentro nuevamente, las chicas empezaron a redactar diversas cartas de invitación a todos los reinos posibles, donde se les explicaba todo sobre la isla y se decía el día de reunión. Una de ellas fue enviada de inmediato a las princesas vía Spike, para el resto, se uso a varios halcones especialmente entrenados para enviar cartas a los que viajarán lejos de la isla, en esa ocasión, irían a los gobernantes de varios reinos. Las 3 esperaron que todo saliera bien y no iniciarán una guerra en su primer acto diplomático.

* * *

Ese era un día tranquilo en el castillo de Twilight, especialmente con la visita de las princesas de Ecuestria. Desde la guerra, las 2 gobernantes se habían vuelto más cercanas a las 6 amigas, por lo que ese día decidieron hacerles una visita de cortesía, algo que las chicas no despreciaban. En el momento en el que Spike llegaba con una bandeja de galletas, eructo una carta, provocando que la bandeja cayera, por suerte fue cogida por Twilight antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¿De quién es Spike?- pregunto mientras dejaba las galletas en la mesa, siendo devorada casi de inmediato por Pinkie, que dejó unas cuantas para el resto (pero muy pocas).

\- ¡Ey! Son suficientes galletas para ellas- grito Pinkie mirando al techo. Las chicas solo decidieron ignorarlas, no así las princesas, que no estaban acostumbradas al comportamiento errático de la poni rosa.

\- Es de...- dijo Spike mientras leía el sello- ¿sus divinidades Antrea, Atenea y Hela? Y es para... ¿las gobernantes de Ecuestria?

\- ¿Scootaloo, Appleblom y Sweetie Belle? ¿Por qué diablos escriben así?- pregunto Rainbow. Por respuesta, Spike se encogió de hombros antes de desplegar el pergamino, mirar a Celestia, quien asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a leer.

_"Estimadas gobernantes de Ecuestria, les escribo para comunicarles que la semana siguiente se celebrará la primera cumbre diplomática de la isla de Hipocropolis (dado que ya conocen de dicha isla, me ahorraré la explicación). Me complace decir que se les han invitado personalmente para asistir a dicha cumbre._

_Dentro de una semana, diriganse al puerto de San Grifo, en el Imperio Grifo, ya se les ha asignado un barco que irá a recogerlas a ustedes y a sus acompañantes (los elementos de la armonía), así mismo, también viajarán con los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal. Esperamos su visita._

_Atentamente:_

_Atenea,_

_Diosa de la Justicia_

_y la Sabiduría_

_Pd: saluden a nuestras hermanas de nuestra parte, estamos deseando verlas."_

El silencio cayó sobre la sala. Las princesas lucían curiosas, y las mane 6 confundidas.

\- ¿Hipocropolis?- dijo Twilight.

\- Si, ¿a vosotras no os lo dijeron?- dijeron Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity casi a la vez.

\- Noooooo, pero suena muy gracioso- dijo Pinkie, fiel a su actitud despreocupada.

\- Pero, es una leyenda para niños, no se supone que sea real.

\- Lo es, mi quería Twilight- dijo Celestia.- Fue ese pegaso que les dio los medallones a las chicas quien nos lo explicó a nosotras primero, y créeme, es real. Dejando eso de lado, me alegra ver que esten haciendo esto, las chicas deben estar esforzándose bastante.

\- Así es, hermana. Estoy deseando ir a esa isla, tengo curiosidad por verla en persona.

\- Vale, nos han invitado, pero... ¿por qué no nos buscan ellas a través de ese rayo o de la puerta mística?- dijo Rainbow un tanto indignada de que su hermana la hiciera ir en un barco.

\- ¿Y como crees que se lo tomarían el resto de reinos?- comentó Twilight.- Ten en cuenta que ahora dirigen un país, uno que se está abriendo por primera vez al mundo. Si hacen eso, el resto de asistentes se lo tomarían como una ofensa, no creo que quieran arriesgarse a una guerra.

\- Bueno, visto así...

\- Tranquila querida- intervino Rarity,- será como un viaje de vacaciones. Viajaremos a el Imperio Grifo, ahora dirigido por alguien encantador, y luego un crucero hasta Hipocropolis.

\- Uy, va a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuy divertido, podré prepararles las fiestad de "gracias por salvarnos de la guerra" y "enhorabuena por convertiros en diosas".

Así, las mane six siguieron hablando del tema hasta que las princesas se decidieron a marcharse. Una vez se fueron, Applejack comentó algo que ya llevaba un tiempo pensando.

\- Oigan, ¿y si nos quedamos algo más de tiempo allí? Ya saben, para pasar unos días más con ellas. Estoy segura de que esta cumbre no les permitirá pasar tiempo con nosotras como ellas querrían.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, querida- dijo Rarity.- Tengo ganas de pasar tiempo con mi hermanita.

\- Si, ahora que Scootaloo puede volar, al fin podremos surcar los cielos juntas.

\- Me parece una idea fantástica- corroboro Twilight. El resto de sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así, todas volvieron a sus casas para preparar el equipaje necesario para pasar un tiempo con las chicas.

* * *

La noticia de un país oculto al resto del mundo pronto se extendió por todas partes. Unos pocos estaban intrigados y curiosos, otros tenían algo de miedo, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que sus princesas aseguraban que este nuevo reino era pacífico. Unos 2 días antes de la fecha, las princesas, Cadence y Shining Armor quedaron en Ponyville para reunirse con los elementos de la armonía para tomar el tren hasta la frontera ecuestre-grifo. Spike se decidió a quedarse para cuidar de la biblioteca y ayudar a Starlight con la escuela de la amistad, aunque pidió un recuerdo de la isla.

Tras varias horas en tren, llegaron a su destino. Allí, se toparon con varios carros tirados por grifos que les esperaban para llevarlos a la capital, Griffonstone, y de allí a su estación de tren e ir a San Grifo para tomar el barco. Al llegar, se toparon con Stratég y su esposa, Liebe, esperándoles para acompañarlos. Al ver a las princesas, el rey se arrodilló junto a su esposa, siendo imitado por la comitiva ecuestre.

\- Es un placer recibirles en mi Imperio, espero que las sombras de la guerra no hagan de su corta visita algo amargo.

\- El placer es mío, y no se preocupe por los pecados de su padre, eso quedó en el pasado- dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

\- En otras circunstancias les sugeriría ir a ver el monumento erigido a los caídos, a todos, ponis y grifos. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. Mi consejero, Gurtad, les acompañará en el viaje, yo debo permanecer aquí para recibir al resto de comitivas. Una vez más, un placer.

Con esto, Stratég les invito a pasar al tren especialmente preparado para la comitiva ecuestre. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, la princesa del sol entró en el mismo seguido de su hermana y sus acompañantes, junto al grifo Gurtad. El vagon era uno bastante espacioso con varios sillones y sofás listos para recibir a los viajeros. Tras instalarse, el tren se puso en marcha rápidamente.

\- Me esperaba que nos recibieran a nosotros al menos, pero no comprendo porque no vino con nosotros o porque tiene que recibir al resto de gobernantes- se preguntó Twilight en voz alta.

\- Eso es simple, mi querida poni- dijo el grifo-, resulta que la llamada Antrea le pidió el favor de que el fuera quien recibiera a los diversos países antes de que el mismo fuera a Hipocropolis, después de todo, el Imperio Grifo es el país más cercano a la isla. Y claro, el rey estuvo contento de devolver el favor, además, creo que es un buen paso para dejar atrás la imagen de pueblo guerrero.

\- Me parece una idea estupenda- dijo Cadence.- Esto traerá buena imagen a su pueblo. ¿Por casualidad no sabrá qué otros reinos vendran?

\- Aparte de ustedes, estarán Poniarabia, Las Praderas de las Cebras, Minotaura, el Reino Changeling, Yakyakistan, el Reino Hipogrifo y el territorio Dragón, aunque este último no pasará por aquí.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Por lo que se, la señora dragon, Amber, Embar...

\- Ember- dijo Twilight.

\- Eso, Ember dijo que los dragones podían ir volando. Por respuesta, se les envió a un dragón de la isla para guiarles.

Y así, el viaje continuo durante el resto del día, por lo que las chicas decidieron descansar. No fue hasta las 9 del día siguiente que no llegaron a su destino. Lo primero que hicieron al bajar del tren, fue ir a un restaurante, que ya se había preparado para recibir a los viajeros, para desayunar. Tras esto, fueron directos al puerto, donde un inmenso barco ya estaba preparado para zarpar. Junto a este, se encontraba un poni terrestre de pelaje amarillento y una crin blanca, faltante en parte de su cabeza. De su cuello, colgaba un collar con los tres símbolos que las chicas habían visto en Appleblom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

\- Ustedes deben de ser la princesa Celestia y compañía- dijo el poni. Al ver una respuesta afirmativa, asintió con su cabeza.- Bien, suban entonces, estábamos esperándolas.

El único que se quedó en tierra fue Gurtad, quien alegó que tendría que quedarse para recibir en la estación a los próximos visitantes. El barco zarpó rumbo a Hipocropolis, haciendo que las chicas se emocionaran un poco, en especial Twilight.

\- Esto será emocionante, una cultura completamente nueva para estudiar.

\- Y no olvides los muuuuuuuuchos amigos que haré- decía Pinkie encantada.

\- Lo único que quiero hacer yo es ver a mi hermananita- dijo Applejack, siendo secundada por Rainbow Dash.

\- Y que lo digas, no sabes lo que me costó que Spitfire me concediera el permiso. Pienso aprovecharlo al máximo.

La única que no parecía muy convencida era Rarity. A medida que se acercaban, un pensamiento que ella había tratado de mantener a raya no dejaba de crecer. "¿Por qué mi hermana tiene que ser la diosa de... los muertos?" Por no mencionar el horrible vestuario, pero eso era secundario. Debía ver si podía convencerla para hacer otra cosa, su hermana no podía ser una diosa de los muertos, definitivamente no.

Unas 3 horas después, el poni de tierra que era el capitán de la nave, llamó la atención de las presentes.

\- Mirad con atención hacia el norte, pues seréis las únicas en ver la cúpula protectora caer de una vez y para siempre.

Sus miradas se dirigieron allá donde se les pedía y pudieron ver un espectáculo poco común de ver. En primer lugar, se izo visible el contorno de una cúpula cristalina, que empezó a desaparecer desde la zona más alta. Al principio no se veía gran cosa, pero en poco tiempo se logró ver la cima de una montaña, seguida de otras 2 un poco más bajas. La cúpula siguió bajando hasta mostrar el resto de la isla, con unas pocas colinas más aparte de la montaña, acabando en varias playas y algún que otro acantilado.

Una vez acabo ese espectáculo, el barco giro hacia la isla recién descubierta. A medida que se acercaban más y más, pudieron divisar varios barcos más pequeños alrededor de la costa. Según el capitán, estos eran barcos pesqueros, esto porque parte de la población de la isla también comían carne, así que la pesca era algo común. Tras media hora, el barco entró en el río, llamado por los lugareños como Estigia. A ambos lados del delta del río había una gran ciudad, además, cruzando las aguas, había un gran puente, en ese momento replegado a modo de puente levadizo. Estos se repitieron unas 3 veces más antes de desaparecer.

Cuando doblaron hacia el Este, se toparon con la capital, Midgard, con otros 2 puentes muy ricamente decorados, el primero de ellos, les impedía el paso. El barco se detuvo hasta que por el obstáculo paso a toda velocidad un tren rumbo al sur de la isla, en la dirección de la que venían. Tras esto, el puente se replego para dar paso al barco. En el centro del río, habían 3 pequeños islotes, unidos entre sí por otros 3 puentecillos. El navío se detuvo en unos de los puertos de la parte norte de la ciudad, desplegando una tabla para permitir que los tripulantes pudieran bajar.

En el puerto esperaba un dragón un poco más grande que Spike, pero mucho más viejo. Era de color negro con espinas azules, además de vestir con una armadura dorada, plateada y negra, junto al mismo símbolo del collar del capitán del barco.

\- Saludos altezas- saludo el dragón arrodillándose ante las princesas, quienes devolvieron el saludo con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa.- Las diosas me han pedido que venga a buscarlas y las lleve ante su presencia de inmediato. Así mismo, ruegan que las disculpen, el trabajo de esta cumbre les ha hecho imposible asistir.

\- No se preocupe, las comprendo perfectamente- dijo Celestia.

\- Bien, en ese caso, acompañenme, por favor.

La ruta por la ciudad fue bastante tranquila e interesante. Twilight no había parado de escribir desde el mismo instante en el que se vio la cúpula a lo lejos, y en ese momento preguntaba muchas cosas al guardia sobre la historia de la ciudad, algo que el contestaba encantado. Al llegar al mercado, las ecuestres y los gobernantes de cristal sintieron un olor desagradable, y pronto descubrieron el motivo. Algunas tiendas vendían productos cárnicos, algunas de estas tenían a varios grifos o dragones comprando. Pero lo que más les impacto fue ver a una poni color lila claro comprar en una de estas tiendas un pedazo bastante grande. Al darse la vuelta, vio al dragón, cosa que la hizo sonreír y se acerco de inmediato.

\- Hola cariño, no esperaba verte aquí.

El dragón, al percatarse de la poni, sonrió y se agachó para besar a la misma, impresionado a aquellas que guiaba.

\- Princesas, elementos de la armonía, os presento a mi esposa.

\- Un gusto- las aludidas respondieron con una sonrisa, algunas un tanto forzadas, pero no fue notado.- Bueno, te espero en casa, prepararé tu plato favorito.

\- Lo estoy deseando.

La pareja se despidió y siguieron su camino. Twilight no tardo mucho en preguntar, y la respuesta fue algo obvia para todas, al ser una isla bastante oculta (hasta ese momento) las relaciones entre especies se volvieron algo muy común, por lo que no era raro ver a ponis comprar carne para sus parejas, hijos o hasta amigos.

Tras un rato más, llegaron a la plaza, donde en el centro, se toparon con algo inusual. Allí se encontraban 3 estatuas mirándolas directamente sobre un pedestal.

La del centro representaba a Scootaloo, con las alas extendidas, encabritada sobre sus patas traseras y mirando al frente con una mirada severa, en su hombro derecho descansaba un halcón, con las alas igualmente extendidas y con la misma mirada de su dueña. A su derecha, estaba otra que imitaba a Appleblom. Esta estaba sentada, con los cascos extendidos hacia adelante. De uno colgaba una balanza, y el otro agarraba firmemente una espada. Su mirada era seria, mirando fijamente hacia quien se pusiera frente a ella. A la izquierda de Scootaloo, estaba Sweetie Belle, esta se sentaba de forma tranquila, y al contrario que las otras, su mirada transmitía paz. Las 3 estatuas vestían con las armaduras que habían tenido en la guerra, Rarity se encogió al ver la capucha en su hermana.

Los visitantes miraban las estatuas un tanto impactados, pero pronto empezaron a admirar la obra y a alegrarse de que las chicas ahora fueran tan importantes, en especial Applejack y Rainbow. Todas excepto Rarity, quien mantenía una mirada entre seria y preocupada. Tras unos momentos, siguieron su camino hasta llegar al castillo, al que se llegaba por unas escaleras de 4 tramos. Al subir, lo que antes era un castillo impresionante, ahora era espectacular (aunque Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Shining Armor ya estaban acostumbrados a estos, y en comparación a los suyos, este era una casa de verano, aunque no le quitaba lo grandioso). Su fachada estaba decorada con un vitrial que representaba a las 3 chicas que ellas conocían bien. Bajo este, había unas inmensas puertas de roble, que, al abrirlas, dejó ver un pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados, con otras puertas, un poco más pequeñas pero igualmente grandes.

\- Esperad aquí- dijo el dragón antes de entrar abriendo un poco una de las puertas y volvía a cerrarlas. Al poco rato, se escucho una voz hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que los que esperaban la escucharán.

\- Se presenta a la Señora y Ama del Sol, regente del día y de Ecuestria, la princesa Celestia.

Las puertas se abrieron un poco, indicándole a la aludida que debía pasar, cosa que hizo de inmediato, acostumbrada ya a estos procedimientos. Inmediatamente después se volvió a oír la voz.

\- Junto a su hermana, Señora y Ama de la Luna y sus Estrellas, regente de la noche y los sueños y cogobernante de Ecuestria, la princesa Luna- la aludida salió con su rostro más serio, el típico para esas cosas. Las mane six estaban confundidas, ¿por qué las chicas hacían eso? Esta vez con un poco más de tiempo, la voz volvió a hablar.- Presentando a los gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal, el príncipe Shining Armor y la regente del Amor, la princesa My Amore Cadenza- el matrimonio se miró entre si antes de entrar. Un poco después, se escucho esa voz por última vez.- Presentando a las protectoras de Ecuestria, los elementos de la armonía y la regente de la Amistad y la Magia, la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y avanzaron lentamente, entrando al salón. El resto de la comitiva estaba frente a los 3 tronos, 2 de ellos ocupados por Scootaloo en el centro y Appleblom a su derecha, esta iba apuntando algunas cosas en un pergamino que un unicornio mantenía levitando frente a ella. El lugar estaba lleno de ponis, grifos y dragones del servicio, que llevaban varias cosas, pero que en ese momento estaban observandolas. El poni que gritaba sus nombres era uno de tierra de color amarillo y crin azul celeste muy bien peinada y vistiendo un traje, estaba junto a la puerta y parecía mirar nerviosamente a las 2 jóvenes, en especial a Appleblom. Cuando las mane six llegaron, Appleblom levantó la vista, y antes de que pudieran decir nada, habló con el poni de los nombres.

\- Vale, Grand Voice, acércate por favor- el poni se acerco rápidamente, casi corriendo, y apartándose disimuladamente el sudor de la cara.- Lo has hecho muy bien, de verdad, solo tengo un problema, como bien dijiste, Luna es la **cogobernante** de Ecuestria, por lo que debería entrar **junto** a Celestia, no después. Vendrán otros 3 reinos con un sistema igual al de Ecuestria, y presentar al cogobernante aparte podría resultar una ofensa. Con Luna no hay problema, ya que la conocemos y no le toma mucha importancia a esas cosas, pero tenlo en cuenta para la próxima.

\- Si mi señora.

\- Una última cosa, los elementos de la armonía debieron ir **después **de Celestia y Luna, al fin y al cabo, pese a que el Imperio de Cristal esta, prácticamente, en Ecuestria, funciona aparte, además de que ellas son las invitadas de Celestia, no de Cadence o Shining Armor, ¿comprendes?

\- S... si alteza, lo lamento mucho, no volverá a pasar.

\- No te estoy regañando, te estoy aconsejando, solo calmate, lo harás bien. Ahora ve a la cocina y tomate un descanso, come algo e intenta relajarte- el poni asintió y salió por una de las puertas laterales. Una vez se fue, Appleblom se giro a uno de los guardias.- Asegúrate de que no le de un colapso nervioso- el guardia se inclino un poco y siguió al poni. Tras un suspiro, Appleblom miró una última vez el pergamino y asintió al unicornio, que enrollo dicho pergamino. Miró al resto de la sala y habló.- Muy bien, con este último ensayo creo que estamos listos, llevad lo que tengáis que llevar a su sitio y tomamos un descanso de una hora.

Los presentes se pusieron rápidamente en movimiento, cargando cajas a sitios desconocidos para las mane six, que en ese momento sólo miraban a las 2 chicas, que parecían otras. Scootaloo miraba divertida a su amiga mientras está se masajeaba las sienes con sus cascos.

\- Tranquila, ya verás como todo sale bien- dijo Scootaloo.

\- Eso es fácil para ti, solo te encargas del clima, los guardias y los horarios, por no hablar de que tuve que organizar al personal de servicio a cargo de Sweetie- tras un largo suspiro, miró al fin a las visitantes y se acerco a su hermana para abrazarla, cosa que Scootaloo imitó.- Lamento haberos cogido como práctica, pero es mucho mejor hacerlo con invitados reales que con imitadores, y como sois vosotras...

\- No te preocupes, Appleblom- comento Celestia-, estamos sorprendidas por lo bien que lo estáis haciendo.

\- Si, mi hermanita una organizadora, haces que yo y Twilight nos sintamos orgullosas, seguramente más ella que yo- dijo Applejack sacando una risa a todos y una cara roja a la aludida.

\- Disculpad, pero... ¿y mi hermana?- pregunto Rarity. Scootaloo fue la que respondió.

\- Hace unas 2 horas recibió un aviso urgente, no tuvo tiempo ni de explicarnos que era.

Al tiempo, una nube oscura entraba por las rendijas de la puerta y se materializaba junto a la pegaso. Sweetie Belle apareció con un gesto un tanto irritado.

\- Genial, llegó tarde. ¿Qué tal le salió a Grand Voice? Lleva toda la semana al borde de un ataque.

\- Perfectamente, no tienes de que preocuparte, pero... ¿se puede saber qué pasó?- inquirio Appleblom.

\- Unos montañistas escalaron el monte Hades y sufrieron una avalancha. Cuando los encontraron ya estaban muertos, no podía dejar sus espíritus así.

\- ¿Un caso complicado?- pregunto Scootaloo.

\- El primero no, le envié a su familia y esta noche lo llevaré al más allá, el segundo en cambio... No tenía familia ni más amigos que su compañero, pensé que sería fácil, pero estaba empeñado en quedarse aquí. No sabéis lo que me costó convencerlo, como odio cuando se comportan como niños pequeños, no, los pequeños a los que, por desgracia, tengo que ayudar son más comprensivos- respiro profundamente y miró a los presentes, que la miraban confundidos.- Lo siento, estoy más estresada de lo normal.

Vio a Rarity y la abrazo con fuerza, no notando lo tensa que su hermana se puso y lo mucho que se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa.

\- Veo que tenéis un trabajo complicado- dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

\- Ni que lo digas- comento Sweetie tras separarse-, si no estoy lidiando con cabezotas así, es con espíritus cabreados.

\- Los vivos son peor- dijo Appleblom con una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Te olvidas de los nobles que nos piden más privilegios? Eso sin mencionar la de juicios que he tenido que hacer por un problema más simple que el funcionamiento de una pelota.

\- Basta de hablar del trabajo a la hora de comer, dejas las maletas ahí, os las llevarán a vuestras habitaciones- interrumpió Scootaloo.

\- Así se habla hermana.

Ambas pegasos chocaron cascos con alegría. Tras reír, todos se dirigieron a la zona Este, donde estaba el comedor. Una vez sentadas, Scootaloo en el centro, Appleblom a la izquierda, y Sweetie a la derecha, pidieron la comida. Pasaron gran parte de la comida hablando, especialmente de toda la experiencia de ser gobernantes de las chicas. En un momento dado, el pegaso que las mane six habían conocido como ese maestro que buscaba alumnos, entró en el comedor.

\- Altezas- dijo inclinándose un poco-, han llegado los encargados de la comida con los encargos que pidió.

\- Muchas gracias, Book, en seguida voy- dijo Appleblom con una sonrisa. El pegaso devolvió la sonrisa y salió tras inclinarse.

\- ¿Y por qué no hacen la comida aquí?- pregunto Pinkie.

\- Nuestra cocina no es tan espaciosa para tanta comida, es mejor pedirla fuera. Scootaloo, ¿puedes avisarme en cuanto te avisen de la llegada de los changelings?

\- Por supuesto, pero tampoco te preocupes tanto, te recuerdo que Thorax es su rey, no creo que se moleste por una florecilla fuera de lugar.

\- Pues con más razón, al ser un amigo, es perfecto para una práctica más antes de que mañana lleguen los otros reinos. ¿Por qué creéis que esos son los primeros en llegar?

\- ¿Soy yo, o se parece más a Twilight que a Applejack?- le susurro Scootaloo a Sweetie, quien se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

\- ¡Oye!- grito la aludida, roja de vergüenza, tratando de ignorar las risas de todos, incluso las princesas reían, de forma más calmada, pero lo hacían.

Appleblom solo le dirigió una mirada airada a Scootaloo antes de dirigirse a la puerta para recibir a los visitantes.

\- Espera, voy contigo- dijo Applejack lista para ayudar a su hermana.

Appleblom pareció encantada con ello, esperando a su hermana antes de salir juntas. Sweetie, tras calmarse un poco, se decidió a hablar.

\- La verdad es que tiene razón. Daré los últimos toques a la decoración y repasaré los últimos detalles con el servicio. Y tengo que mirar cuando llegan los músicos.

\- ¿Muuuuuusicoooooos?- salto Pinkie emocionada.- ¡Uyyyy, que bien, va a ser una fieeeeeeeeeesta increíble!

\- Lo siento, Pinkie, pero será un poco más calmada. Te prometo que en cuanto termine esto, haremos la mejor fiesta, y tu la organizaras.

\- Bueeeeeno, no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha- contesto Pinkie, un poquillo desanimada (capte la referencia, por cierto).- Es que era sencillo de captar.

Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, un halcón entró rápidamente atravesando la pared, con una carta en su pico y posándose sobre el hombro derecho de Scootaloo. Frotó la cabeza cariñosamente contra la de esta, quien le correspondió el gesto con su casco mientras cogía la carta.

\- Hola Hermes, veo que ese hechizo ya funciona a la perfección- Scootaloo abrió la carta y leyó su contenido. Poco después, asintió con la cabeza.- El barco con los changelings ya ha zarpado, tenemos unas 4 horas hasta su llegada.

\- De acuerdo, comprobaré la decoración y después hablaré con Grand Voice. ¿Aviso a Appleblom?

\- Espera a que termine lo suyo, no quiero averiguar aún quién es peor bajo presión, si Twilight o ella- la mencionada ya ni se molesto en decir nada.

\- ¿Decoración? Eso suena mucho mejor que... trabajar... con Bon Bon, eso- dijo Rarity, aunque lo que ella estuvo a punto de decir fue "mejor que tratar con muertos", pero se contuvo a tiempo. "Después de esto, no vamos a agobiarla aún" se dijo.- ¿Puedo ayudarte, hermanita?

\- ¡Por supuesto!- con ello, ambas unicornios salieron de la sala.

\- Bien, yo tengo que ir a revisar la posición de los guardias y el clima- decía Scootaloo. Vio como su hermana la miraba con una sonrisa, que ella devolvió.- Y estaré encantada con tu compañía, Rainbow. En cuanto a las demás, tengo un guía preparado para que os de una ruta por la ciudad, creedme, vale la pena. Fluttershy, pasarán por una reserva para animales, estoy segura de que te encantará- la cara de la pegaso amarilla mostró una alegría inmensa con esas palabras-, y Twilight, después de eso, la biblioteca está a tu disposición.

Con una sonrisa, la alicornio lavanda fue con el resto a explorar la ciudad. Unas cuantas horas después, estaban de vuelta, esperando a Thorax. Las chicas volvieron a su trono, las mane six, las princesas y el matrimonio de cristal se colocaron a un lado de Sweetie, quien tenía el pergamino que le dio a Appleblom mientras ella resolvía esa urgencia. Se encontraba hablando con el mismo poni de antes, animandolo. Por suerte, parecía funcionar, ya que no estaba tan nervioso como las mane six lo recordaban.

El mismo dragón que las escolto entró por la puerta para cerrarla nuevamente y se acerco a las chicas, indicando que ya habían llegado. A un gesto de Sweetie, Grand Voice corrió sin hacer mucho ruido para posicionarse en su puesto y se recoloco la pajarita, asintiendo cuando estuvo listo. El dragón fue a reunirse con sus compañeros, y, tras dar un suspiro, Sweetie asintió al poni.

\- Presentando a su majestad, gobernante del reino Changeling, el rey Thorax.

Sweetie uso su magia para abrir la puerta y Thorax entró seguido por su hermano y unos cuantos changelings más. A medio camino, se percató de quienes eran esas diosas que le habían citado sorprendiéndose pero recuperándose poco después. Una vez cerca, sonrió.

\- No me esperaba para nada que fuerais vosotras, chicas.

\- Sorpresa- dijo Sweetie con alegría.- Bien, Voice, lo has hecho fenomenal. Estamos listos.


End file.
